How µ's and Aqour Succeeded
by NexusMHX
Summary: Narukami Sho wanted to be a singer since he was very young and due to his good voice and becoming popular when singing anime openings in English, he caught the attention of a famous music producer and left home to Tokyo where his story with µ's begin. 5 years later, Sho returns home to his old friends and family as he retires from his music career for mysterious reasons. (Dropped)
1. Chapter 1

**Wooh boy. Never in a million years would I ever thought that I would write these two series. I have always been a fan of the music industry and wrote some songs (that never went public for particular reasons), and the story of two idol groups just sprung to me. Love Live and Love Live Sunshine were the first school anime/manga that I have ever watched/read, and now that I'm writing a story it feels great. Since I'm planning on going through the whole story based on the anime, and I'm not in the mood to make two separate series, I plan to write this like your classic episode of Arrow on the CW. Arrow had an interesting plot of going back and forth in time to the point of view of Oliver Queen, just like what we are going to do with our OC, Narukami Sho. A retired singer who at the beginning of his career, helped Muse through their most desperate times, and at the end helped Aqours. Before we begin, I would like to say, the disclaimer. I do not own both series or the lyrics that Sho will be singing. The songs that he will sing will be from the Yakuza karaoke sections and original music from Natewantstobattle! Also, the lyrics will be in the language that the song originated so there will be a lot of Romaji lyrics. I can't translate properly.**

(Burbank Airport) (Time 11:47 PM PST)

*Ring Ring*

*Ring RIng*

" _Is that my phone? I thought I turned it off. Oh well, must be important if someone's calling this late."_

"Hello? This is Nathan Sharp speaking. Who may this be? Ah, Lucius! It's quite late… How may I help you? Huh? You want me to come back? Sorry, but I can't. My flight to Japan is leaving soon, and I don't plan on coming back. Yes, I know The contract also states that I could leave at any given time. You shouldn't have put that in there, but then I would've never had accepted. I like my freedom you know. Ahuh. I know I was really popular everywhere, but I want to enjoy life in my hometown with my family and friends. However, I would like to thank you for your time in managing me and all the resources that you put for me, but I can't work anymore. I loved my time at Give Hearts Studios, but you should understand. I got to go. I'm heading to the security station at the airport. Goodbye and again, it was great meeting you."

I quickly hung up my phone and muted it before heading off to the security check. While I get my whole body scanned by X-rays, might as well tell you a bit about myself. As you probably heard by our conversation my name is Nathan Sharp. Welp, my American and stage name that I had during my time as a singer. Well, you also found out that I just retired from my career. I'm still young, I mean… I'm only 17 years old, and I'm transferring for my Junior or second year (in Japan) in high school. My situation was kinda complicated, so I decided to quit for the moment and move back with my parents back in Japan just until I get my stuff back together.

"Going back home. Seeing mom and dad. Seeing Chika and You again. It feels great. I wonder how they're doing anyway? Last time we talked it sounded like Chika wanted to become a school idol. She was freaking out about Honoka and Kotori or something. Man, that girl has the wildest dreams. Reminds me of someone... Actually… This all sounds like a dream."

"Flight 1137 to Tokyo, Japan is preparing for boarding. Please have your tickets out as we're about to call in A's first."

*Buzz Buzz*

*Buzz Buzz*

" _Another caller? It's late. Oh wait, it's Andrew. Maybe he's with Matthew and Neptune."_ I pick up the phone as I wait patiently in line. "Hello, Andrew?"

"Sorry, try again Nathan!" This soft and cheery voice. This is definitely Neptune. She, Matthew, and Andrew are good friends of mine during my time here in America. They helped me make songs, and it was great. Too bad that they couldn't come with me.

"Hello, Neptune. Did you steak Andrew's phone again?" She has a knack for messing around with other people's stuff. I'm glad that her boyfriend Matthew will be keeping her in line for the time being.

"Yepuronni! I'm at his house with Matthew and Andrew for a little get together. It's going to be less boring without you."

I noticed that I'm the next in line as I swiftly gave the person at the counter my ticket and boarded the plane.

"Anyways, Nathan. Matthew didn't have a chance to say goodbye yet, so I'm passing the baton to him."

"Hello, Nathan? It's Matthew."

"Hey, Matthew. It's going to be boring without dueling you online. You seriously have good skills. But, you're a great dude and thanks for always having my back."

"Hey, this is MY goodbye to you, Nathan. I'm the one who's supposed to say the mushy stuff and you just stole my spotlight. What kind of friend are you?" Matthew joked.

"The one that will always keep in touch. That's for sure."

The monitor turns on as an announcement is being made.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking… Our flight for Haneda Airport in Tokyo, Japan is about to take off. I ask that all of you turn off your electrical devices and put on your seatbelts."

"Hey, Matthew. I gotta go. I hope to see you again when I visit America."

"I'll be waiting Nathan."

I quickly turn off my phone and closed my eyes after checking my watch, "And the flight home begins."

A day later…

I get out of a taxi to a small house with a huge smile on my face as I slowly pull my luggage to the door and opens it.

"I'm home!"

I take off my shoes to see my parents standing in front of me with tears. I was also very teary, I mean sure I kept in touch with them and saw them during the holidays but those times were always short in my opinion, and I ran to hug them parents after haven't seen them for over a year. Oh yeah. I never actually told you my name. Silly me. My real and Japanese name is Narukami Sho. My dad's name is Narukami Akira and my mom's name is Narukami Makoto. They named me Sho because my lovely and sometimes loud voice is like lightning and my personal love for music.

My mom was the first to speak. "My b-boy. My beautiful boy… Welcome home!" She's a housewife and has always been the most emotional one in the whole family. She loves to ramble on and on about stuff, but she knows

My dad looked at me with a small smile. "Welcome back kid." He's a well-respected prosecutor for his age, but he barely talks, and he loves to keep things short, sweet, and straight to the point.

"I'm back. And I'm here to stay. I just hope I'll have fun without making music."

My mother had a troubled look as she looked at me. I didn't understand why she was a bit uneasy, but I just kept quiet. "I hope so, dear. Are you sure, you're alright? You look tired."

"It's fine mom. I'm still tired from the flight. Unfortunately, I'm required to go to the hospital later. Something about a medical issue when it comes to transfers. It's nothing serious."

Sho's dad reassured his wife and smiles, "Well ok then. Go upstairs and put away your stuff. I'm pretty sure that You is at Chika's house."

Hearing my friend's names made me perked up a bit as I rush to I room and neatly arranges all of my belongings. My room was the average, bed in the corner next to a desk with a gaming computer that I bought from America. I had a dresser on the other side of the room under some anime posters that I bought at Anime Expo. I also set up my electric and bass guitars that were delivered the previous day. After I finished setting everything, I quickly get into my casual attire of a black shirt under a black jacket and a pair of jeans as I walk out the house yelling, "I'm off!"

I looked into my backpack plans on what to give to Chika and You. Back then before I came back. My nice side said " _Screw it! I'm a horrible friend if I don't bring them a gift! Buy them something American and relatable to their interests!"_ Before I left, I just so happened to see a sailor uniform which was a school uniform for girls in a private school hanging around of one of those shops in downtown LA, and if I remembered correctly, You loved that kind of stuff. I, unfortunately, had a bit hard time picking out the size and I just made a guess based on memory. Boy, girls were staring daggers at me that day. " _You better be glad You!"_ The other gift is a poster signed by the school idol group µ's which was actually a farewell present from them to me. During my small career, I actually got to know them right before they started. I had to leave for America after they won the first Love Live though. Counting my footsteps, I nervously walked to my neighbor's house and looked over to see someone was moving in… Oh well. I'll greet them soon, but right now, my hardest trial is Chika and You. They can be pretty emotional.

" _Okay, Sho. This is normal when I come to visit. Be calm, be polite, think carefully to make things last longer and don't make things awkward… Crap baskets. I am panicking again. Oh well, the inn is open, maybe I'll say high to Shima first."_

I walk to the door and opened it quietly and I was hit with a huge sense of nostalgia. Man, Shima's cooking smelled the same. Just thinking about it gets my mouth all watery, but I stopped myself. I look up to see Shima doing the dishes as she looked up at me.

"Welcome! Huh, Sho?" I wasn't surprised to see Shima right behind the counter. I also wasn't surprised to see that she had a shocked look on her face. "You're back from America?!"

"You got that right Shima. Just came back like an hour ago." It feels great talking to my old friends again.

"That's surprising. I wish you told us, you were coming back, we would have prepared something for you." Same old Shima. So nice and polite. She's also a hard worker, having to look after the inn and her family at the same time. It must be stressful. She's the ideal sister to have and she hasn't changed in years.

"Nah, don't worry. I didn't want to trouble you guys. You're looking for the inn after all." It's the truth. I didn't want to be a hassle to them because I knew just how much they worked even back then before I left.

"It's fine. You're like a second family to us. Mito! Can you come here for a second?"

"What's wrong, Shima?" Mito came out from behind the banner as we saw each other.

"Yo Mito. Imma back from America. How's it going over here?" Mito hasn't changed a bit. Sure, she's a hard worker, but I'm willing to bet 10,000 yen that she was just in front of the tv with a pudding cup in her hand.

"Sho? Well, things are well here. How long are you planning to stay here?"

"I'm not leaving. I'm staying here for as long as I want."

Mito was confused by my statement. "What about your career as a singer? Don't you have to be in America because of your producer?"

"Nah. I retired from singing for now. I want to finish high school and college first."

"That's surprising coming from you. Anyways, you should hurry and say hi to Chika. She's in her room with You" Mito said with a small smirk. She knows what I'm in for.

Shima follows. "I'll bring tea in a second. They'll be excited to hear that your back."

"Yeah. Thanks, Shima."

I quickly dash to Chika's room. Why'll I fear them being emotional, I still missed them. I sucked it up as I knocked the door. I then heard Chika's voice. "What is it Mito?" Chika opens the door to see standing there smiling widely once again seeing my old friend. She seems shorter than I remember. Maybe I grew while in America.

"Nope, I'm not your sister Chika. I'm just your neighbor, Sho. Remember me?"

Chika is taken back as You stands up who both had a shocked face. They both recovered quickly. You were the first to speak. "S-Sho. Welcome back!"

Chika followed up. "It's good to see you! Hope you didn't miss us too much?"

So my parents told them at least. Well, that saves me some pain. "Nah, I didn't. (Chika made a fake pouty face.) It was fun. I brought gifts for you guys while I was gone. Can I come inside?"

Chika welcomes me to her room which had a bunch of µ's posters. "I see you're a fan of µ's. I figure it's the same for you, You?"

We all giggled when I said that. That used to be a running joke that I made when we were kids. Saying you as in you and then You's name. It was a bad joke, but it made a lot of memories.

Chika had her eyes glowing looking at my backpack. "So, what did you bring us? It better not be another cabbage like last Christmas. That was lame!"

"Chika, THAT joke is a bit old. Even I have gotten bored of it." Thank god, that You was the mature one here.

I sighed at that comment. It wasn't my actual present towards them, it was meant to be a joke, but every video call we had, she always talked about the cabbage. "It's fine You. I'm used to it by now. But, because of that, you get your present later Chika."

"Oh c'mon, Sho! It's a joke."

"Whatever Chika. Anyway's You. You're first. This was a pain in the butt to bring, but there was this store that sold uniforms for girls at private schools in America, (You starts to get excited) so I got you a type of sailor uniform that I think will look good on you." I pulled out the uniform from my backpack to see it wasn't wrinkled in the slightest and handed it to You. Her eyes were sparkling as she unfolded the clothes. "I had a hard time finding to see if this size fitted you or not."

You quickly dashes out of the room, presumably to bathroom to change. Shime came in a bit later with green tea and snacks while Chika and I had small talk about what's going on. Feels good to be back. I look at the µ's photo and I thought about when I've moving away.

*Flashback

(Five years ago)

I'm walking out of the train into the busy streets of Akihabara. I have been working as an at home musician, with little true experience in the music industry. I have been writing and singing English dub of modern anime openings on YouTube, and I had gotten quite the number of followers, and apparently, that caught the attention of a famous music producer, Manabe Kanji, who I have been working with for a bit. Due to his busy schedule, I had to move away from home to Akihabara to actually work in his studio to see my progress as a singer. I supposed to meet with him today for a lunch meeting, and the place where he asked me to meet was a maid café called Minalinsky. Supposedly there is a famous maid over there that he wanted to see. Guess I should just see for myself.

A couple of minute passes and I see the place. Minalinsky looked like a pleasant spot, but it was a bit weird to talk about business at a maid cafe. It's my first time at a place like this, so I had no idea what maid cafés are about, but some anime had some maid café scenes, so maybe I'm not completely clueless. I walk into the store, and I was introduced by a grey-haired girl in the standard maid's outfit. She looked older than me, but she still looked adorable in my eyes. She saw me and greeted me with a bow, "Welcome back, master!"

How do I respond like a normal person with a pretty girl in front me? Act normal! ACT NORMAL! "Oh, um yes. T-Thank you. Um, this is my first time here, and I'm supposed to be meeting someone here." Damn it! I can't keep this up for long. I don't know how to think straight, right now! C'mon brain, you useless piece of crap! Work with me!

She looked at me, and anyone can see that I'm sweating bullets. She quickly comforts me. "O-oh! This is your first time? I can see why you're so nervous now. Don't worry. This place is just a normal cafe. As for the person, is that the one?" She points to the person with a black collared shirt and white pants, as I nod quietly. "Ok then. Follow me, master."

This girl's pleasant nature is actually helping calm my nerves. As I follow her to the table, my train of thought is coming back. Thank God almighty. After she comes to our table, she bows to me before rushing off to helping the next guest. I stare at her for a bit as I'm lost in another world. Wonder what her name is.

"Narukami-san?" I jump a bit before look at the director.

"Ah, I apologize sir! I was lost in thought." He stands and I shakes his hands before he shows that I can sit. "Sir, if I may ask? Is this an appropriate place to be discussing business?"

"Narukami-san, this place is just a normal cafe with additional benefits to the service that they provide. It'll be fine, but let's wind down first. I just want to see how you feel before we actually get to business."

"Of course sir. I should've realized."

The same grey-haired girl comes back as we take our order before we continue talking.

"So, Narukami-san. I remember from a phone call that you been writing a song. Can you tell me a bit about it."

"I just have a title for it at the moment and some lyrics. It's nothing at the moment."

"Oh? Pray tell. What is this name of the song at least?" He seems pretty interested in my music.

"I named it Baka Mitai. The song is about someone who's made mistakes in the past so deep that he suffers from the pain for many years. Using this context, I had planned to make it a slow and sad song as a way to captivate people as I'm pretty sure it can relate to some people." I'm really getting into the mood of talking about music and rambled on for quite a bit while the director had an amused face as I rambled on until the food came. That's when he changed the subject.

"So, Narukami-san. Have you adjusted to living in Akihabara?"

"It's a bit hard at the moment, but I'm getting used to it. Across the street is a sweets shop called Homura, and they're nice to me. I heard that they had two daughters but I never actually met them. It's actually a bit lonely."

"That's perfectly understandable Narukami-san! It's always hard leaving family, but you're at a young age, and it's a bit harder. You haven't fully matured yet and now your working at a full-time job in the music industry. I could tell that you were struggling when you were singing for your new albums. If you need help, you can talk to me."

"Thank you, sir. You've been very patient with me, and I like to thank you very much for your troubles."

"It was no problem Narukami-san. I'm just glad to see you a bit more perked up than usual. Is it because of that maid over there?" He points to the grey-haired maid that helped me earlier.

"Well..."

"Remember when I said that I came here to see the famous maid that worked here."

"Wait don't tell me…"

"That's right. That girl is famous at this place. She's known as a "Legendary Maid" due to her kindness, cuteness, and soft voice."

"I can see that actually being true. She's amazing. She looks like a high school student though."

"Same here. I don't know anything else about her except her title and that she's famous. Not getting a crush are we?"

That last statement caught me off guard. I honestly was not expecting that out of Sanji-san. "Huh? W-What did you say? A-A c-crush? N-No way, Kanji-san!"

He's definitely messing with me. "That reaction said otherwise. That's the first time you ever called me Kanji, Sho-San!" I quickly messed and tried to apologize, but he stops me. "If we're going to work together, we should be okay with each other first. We should call each other by our first names." His logic seemed correct, so I quickly nodded. "Great, Sho-san!"

"I-It's a pleasure, Kanji-San." He quickly pays for the meal as the maids all said "Thank you masters!" as we left the cafe. Kanji-san had to leave soon afterward so we said bye and as soon as he left, I see the girl from earlier. It looks like she just got off her shift as I run to greet her.

"Oh, you're from earlier. How was your first time at a maid cafe, master?"

"Heh, it was an enjoyable experience thanks to you. Thank you for helping me back there. I had a mini panic attack. My name is Narukami Sho. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It was no problem at all. I'm Minami Kotori! It's a pleasure as well Narukami-kun!"

"So, Minami-san, you're quite famous at this place."

"Hmm? Oh yes. The place started to get more popular a bit afterward they asked me to join. I think I just got popular because I worked a lot during the busy hours."

"No way. I think people like you because you're so nice. You helped me earlier while I was having a mental breakdown. Thank you again. How about I treat you to some sweets? It's not that far from here."

"No, that's fine Narukami-kun. I was glad to help you."

"I insist Minami-san. It's near my house as well so it's not an inconvenience. C'mon. Let's go."

Kotori and I walk through the busy streets of Akihabara before she started to get a little confused. "Narukami-kun? This sweets shop that we're going to. Would it happen to be Homura?"

"Yeah, that's right. You've heard of the place before?"

"No, it's that one my best friend parents own this place. I was planning on going there after my shift." Well, that's a surprise. One of Kotori's best friends just so happens to be my neighbor. Maybe, I'll actually get to meet her.

"Well, that's good. Then, I'll walk you there before heading home."

"You should say hi to Honoka at least. Our friend Umi will be there as well. It'll be great for to meet her."

"Honoka? Oh, I see. That's her name."

"You never met Honoka, Narukami-kun? Didn't you say that you lived near her?"

"Unfortunately, I haven't. I only met her mom and dad. They only told me that they had two daughters who are both older than me. It'd be great if I made friends here. (Muttered) _Maybe, I'll make some new friends. What can possibly go wrong?_ "

"Narukami-kun? Did you say something?"

"No, I didn't. So how long have you known, Kosaka-chan? "

"We've been friends since we were children. Same for Umi-chan. We've been together forever."

"Ahh! Sounds like you three are really close. Hey, there it is."

The door to Homura was right in front of us as I open the door for Kotori and walk in after her.

"Ah, Kotori! Honoka is upstairs with Umi waiting for you. Huh. Sho?"

"Ah, hi. Ms. Kosaka! I just came to buy something real quick before heading home." Ms. Kosaka looked at me next to Kotori. She probably thought it was weird that we came at the same time. "Ah, I met Minami-chan not that long ago, and I walked her here as well. Heh."

"Oh really? Say, how about you meet Honoka. She's always gone when you come here, so you should say hi to her neighbor!"

"Yeah, Narukami-kun. Honoka-chan and Umi-chan are nice people."

"..." I had a long pause before I said something. "Sure. Why not? It'd be great."

"Ok. Kotori. Can you show him where Honoka's room is?"

"Sure. C'mon Narukami-kun!" She grabs my arm, and she takes me upstairs. We soon reach the door and opens it. "Honoka-chan! Umi-chan! I'm here!"

An orange haired girl who looks like Ms. Kosaka stands up. "Ah, Kotori-chan. Oh? Who's this?" She must be Honoka-chan.

"Oh, this is Narukami-kun. He's your neighbor."

"He's your neighbor, and you don't even know him. That does sound like you Honoka-chan." The one still down with the long hair must be Umi-chan. She seems calm and collected which is the opposite feeling that I'm getting from Kosaka-chan.

"It's understandable. We never actually met. I've only known Mr. and Ms. Kosaka. Kosaka-chan is always gone when I come here. My name is Narukami Sho. It's a pleasure to meet you Kosaka-chan and ah?" What's her last name? Kotori only references her by her first name.

"Sonoda. Sonoda Umi. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine. It's nice to meet you, Sonoda-chan." Kotori sits down as I awkwardly stand up. What am I supposed to be doing?

Honoka speaks up "You can sit over there, Narukami-kun!"

"T-Thanks." I take my seat as I don't know how to get out of this awkward situation.

Honoka is again the first one to speak up. "So, Narukami-kun. I hear that you moved here as a singer." Great! Talking about music may make me feel less awkward.

"Yeah. That's right. I've always been passionate about music since I was a little kid and two years ago when I was ten, I started singing English dubs of anime songs on Youtube."

"You're twelve? Pretty young to be a singer. Now I understand why you're so short. But you have a good voice." said Umi.

"Yeah, I feel like I started a bit young, but hey it's fun. After I got a couple hundred thousand subscribers, a producer asked me if we could work together and I almost said yes immediately. Now, I live alone across the street working on making songs for myself."

"Narukami-kun, you live by yourself? What about your parents?" asked Kotori.

"Well, my dad is a full-fledged prosecutor and couldn't transfer here. My mom is a housewife, and she stays at my home in the countryside. Kosaka-chan, your parents have been looking out for me, so thank you!" I already said it many times to Mr. and Ms. Kosaka and always help them when they needed it, and it feels good to be helpful.

"My parents are nice like that. So, you said you're now writing songs? Can we hear one of them?"

They seem very interested in me or my songs. One of the two. "Well sure. I haven't completed any songs yet, but I have part of one."

"Narukami-kun, let's hear it." said Umi.

"Ok then." I stand up a clear my throat. "I sing for you."

Baka mitai Kodomo na no ne

Yume wo otte kizutsuite

Uso ga heta na kuse ni waraenai egao miseta

I love you mo roku ni iwanai

Kuchibeta de honma ni bukiyou

Na no ni na no ni doushite sayonara ha ieta no

Dame da ne. Dame yo dame na no yo

Anta ga suki de sukisugite

Dore dake tsuyoi osake demo

Yugamanai omoide ga baka mitai

I looked down to see everyone slowly clapping.

"I know I know. It sounds like a sad song. I'm just an emotional person. I kinda want to relate to whoever listens to my music."

"It sounds like something that an adult would be saying. You can really fluctuate your voice well. That's real talent," said Umi.

"Oh thank you Sonada-chan."

"It sounds good though," commented Honoka. I guess, she enjoys music as well as I do.

That day we talked about all kinds of things like the adventures that they all the girls went onto as I told them all about the countryside where I'm from. Honoka also forced me to stop using honorifics if we were going to be close due to my and Umi's dismay.

(Flash Forward)

I said, "You is really taking her time. Is she doing you know?"

"Admiring the outfit before trying it on? Maybe?"

Chika and I have been waiting for fifteen minutes patiently waiting for You to come back.

"Sho… May I please have my present?" asked Chika giving me the biggest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen her use. I-I must resist though!

"I-If you keep on asking that. You'll get your present after Kanan." Now that I think of it, Kanan's gift is inside the boxes that I bought.

"No way. You're so mean!"

"I'll give it to you now if you never mention the cabbage ever."

"Deal!"

I sighed as I opened my backpack and took out the nicely rolled poster that Honoka gave me. I knew what was inside the poster. No one else but Muse and I knew what was in here. Now, my best friend was going to have it… Wait a second. Why am I giving her this one? Yeah, this is the wrong one. I put it back and took out the other one. I handed it to Chika as she unrolled it to show a poster of the whole group of Muse at Love Live. Only ten copies of this poster were ever released and I was special enough to get it.

"You got me the ghost-rare poster of Muse! You're the best Sho!" She bear hugs me as I tried to balance myself but failed miserably as Chika was now on me. This can't get any worse.

"I'm back." You opens the door in her new outfit and salutes with a big cheerful grin on her face. She's confused when doesn't see us but when she looks down, she sees Chika on me, and the girls both freaked out at what just happened.

Have I learned anything during my time with Muse? No, I haven't. I still deal them like my twelve-year-old mind. "Y-You. What you must be thinking is probably something unholy? Let me say this that Chika was hugging me platonically for giving her a giant Muse poster (that I pointed to). That poster is ghost rare, and she freaked out when I gave it to her."

You understood what I said and smiled. I am so glad she's smart for this stuff. She salutes me again. "I understand Sho. You aren't like that. So, what do you think of the outfit?" I look at her fully without being creepy before giving a thumbs up and a wink.

"You… It looks amazing. Sho has good eyes for outfits." She checks her was before she realized something. "Ahh! We suppose to be meeting Kanan in 30 minutes!"

"What? I need to get her gift from my boxes. You guys take the bus to the docks and wait there. I'll be there in a second."

You states "You won't make it in time even though you run. We can wait a bit."

"No way. I have a faster way than a bus. Just meet me over there."

I quickly dash out of the room and said hi to Shiitake before leaving the place. I quickly rushed home and went to my room to look at the box that said fragile items and quickly opened it. I take out a fancy telescope still in its box. I looked outside and saw it. My only way to make it in time. I took just my telescope and phone and grabbed a pair of keys. I'm so glad that my motorcycle arrived. It's a black motorcycle with music notes on the front. I quickly get on and see that the bus was long gone as I put on my helmet and started the motorcycle. Still clean as I rode the motorcycle towards the pier. It was a quick 10-minute drive and parked it in the parking lot and see Chika and You waiting for me. They're patiently waiting for me as I run while trying not to drop the telescope and made it into the boat. I was breathing very heavily while You gave me some water.

"T-Thanks You. You're a lifesaver." Chika held onto the box as I recovered. "Thanks, Chika. I'll hold onto the box again." She hands me the box and inspects it.

"You're a good friend, Sho," said Chika.

I looked at her and You and smiled.

(20 minutes later)

I look out to see Matsuura Kanan standing outside with a small grin. She's wearing a swimming outfit, so it looks like she's helping out with the shop. The boat stops next to the pier and Chika, and You rush out to greet Kanan. I slowly walk out just as Chika points to me. It's been a while since I've seen Kanan now that I think about it.

"Hey, Kanan. How's the store going?" I said with a small smile.

"It's good, Sho. What's that behind your back? It looks rather peculiar." Wow, she has good eyes. I reveal it to her to her surprise.

"A telescope. I know you still use your dad's, but you could use this one every once in a while. You still love the stars if I remember correctly."

"Ahh. This is for me? It must have cost you a fortune! Thanks, Sho." Now that I think of it, Kanan and I are the same age, but we're one year apart from each other regarding school years. It feels great seeing her. I handed her the telescope and we follow her to the shop.

"This old place still hasn't changed a bit. It brings back old memories." The nostalgia feeling I'm feeling made me smile. "So Kanan *ahem senpai. How's your father doing?"

"He could be better. I had to stay at home and work while he's recovering from a fractured bone."

Chika drank the juice that she got by Kanan before speaking.

"Sho! I've got a question!"

"No, I didn't have a girlfriend with someone in Muse."

"Really? Are you sure, you didn't come back to Japan to stay away from the pain of her dumping you?" added Kanan.

"Nah, I didn't. I've came back for separate reasons."

You just remembered something. "Anyways, didn't we come to help Kanan with work today? I'll go get the gear!"

"They're helping you out, Kanan-chan? May I help as well?"

"That'll be great! Thank you, Sho."

The four of us in our scuba gear got onto Kanan's father's boat until we reached the middle of the lake. While the drive she taught me about what we needed to do, and I had a general understanding of what to do and waited patiently. We spent many hours collecting clams, crabs, and cleaning

5 hours later

I was currently having dinner at Chika's house with You, Kanan, Mito, Shima, and my parents. For some reason, we were wearing formal wear which made me a bit uncomfortable, but I dealt with it. We were just having a small chat before someone knocked on the door. Shima went to open it to see a limo driver standing there.

"Is Narukami Sho here?" Is this guy looking for me? This is weird.

"Yes, I am. How may I help you?"

"My boss would like to meet you for a meeting tonight. Would you be able to leave?"

I looked back at everyone and nodded saying that I could leave.

"Understood. I'll go."

I step out with him into the limousine. This feels off. Who would want to meet me of all time? And how do they know who I am?

Thirty minutes pass and I'm at the Awashima Hotel. It's a famous five-star hotel, and the taxi driver takes me up the elevator to the highest floor. Now knowing that this person had money made me feel a bit troubled. Even still I follow the driver to a hotel room door and he leaves me standing right in front of the door. I hesitantly knocked on the door. No one came, but then someone opened the door. It was a beautiful, blond girl. She looked like she wasn't fully Japanese and I can also tell that she's probably a high school student.

"Ah, Narukami-kun. It's amazing to meet you finally!"

" _Did she say amazing in English? She seems awfully cherry._ Please call me Sho. I'm used to there being no honorifics."

"Ok, then Sho! My name is Ohara Mari! Please call me by my first name then. No honorifics as well. Please come inside."

" _She's gotten used to this already._ Ok, then Mari-chan. Please excuse me."

I followed her to a tea table with two cups of coffee and a slice of cake waiting for us. She was prepared. As we sit down, I asked the big questions.

"So Mari? If I may ask two things? How do you know me and what exactly did you want to talk to me about?"

"Sho, you're familiar with Uranohoshi Girls' High School?"

Uranohoshi? Isn't that the school that Chika, You, and Kanan are attending? Yeah, it is.

"Yes, I'm familiar with the school. Why do you ask?"

"You are also attended Otonokizaka High School with µ's."

"Yeah, I did. How could I ever forget my time over there with them?"

Her eyes sparkled a bit when she heard me say that.

"That is so cool. *ahem Please pardon me."

She has a smile, but she looks like serious. Wait, why is she asking about the schools?

"Then may I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"For three years, I have tried to keep Uranohoshi from closing down. And, this year, we didn't have enough admissions for enough people in the full roster. We're one short. If it isn't any problem-"

"Yes, I'll do it."

Mari had a shocked expression on her face. Guess she wasn't prepared for me to give the yes, so quickly.

"I'll transfer to Uranohoshi High School if you'll allow me to. This isn't the first time, and I have no objections. I can tell that Chika and You love this school, so I got no problem."

"That's perfect! I know, with you we can save this school!"

This girl has fire in her eyes, that's for sure. Looks like she's back to her cheery self.

That evening was a pleasant one as I got to learn that she's good friends with Kanan. We also ended up listening to one of my old songs, Zetsubou Chou Pride, which I didn't expect that she would be the type of person to sing it.

"Sho! How about you sing the song. It's better to hear the real deal, like your final concert with µ's."

"You were there. Cool. Then let's do this!"

My singing skills isn't down, but I still quit for a separate reason. I sung with the instrumental version and let me say, I felt a thrill that I always love when performing.

kuao mitee na jinsei...

kuso mitee na jibun jishin...

zetsubou ni zetsubou o kasanete ikite

Boys & Girls yo

ima sugu tachiagarun ya

tsumoritsumotta zetsubou no itadaki

kara

omamera no pride misetare ya

ikude! zetsubouchou... pride!

ore wa ichinenchuu ore jishin ni zetsubouchuu

gorimuchuu wo keizokuchuu

seishun no maigo

kamisama mo juchuuhakku kitto shitsubou chuu

yume iki no kousokudouro wa

daijuutaichuu

chizu sura mo kingan de yuganjatte zanzoufuu

yabee zutto meisouchuu de

kongetsu ga owaru zo

tsumori tsumoru bonnou niburi niburu honnou

machigattetemo ii kara sa

ansaa choudai

kimi wa dou ikirun dai?

hokore moshinee jinsei ga

kokuikkokuto mudadzukai no mama

owari ni mukatteru ze?

Hey Boy! kangaerun da

sono karappo no noumiso de

Right Now! misero zetsubouchou pride

moyase moyashitsukuse

gomi mitee na kurorekishi

hikari abizu sabitsuita mune no shoukyakuro de

zetsubou no itadaki kara aitsura wo mikudashite yare

hakidame no tsuru ni nariagare

misetsukero zetsubou chou puraido

kuso mitee na mainichi...

kuso mitee na nichijou seikatsu

zetsubou no soke ni shizunderu Bots & Girls yo

ima kara hashiridasun ya

jounetsu no akuseru o fumikomunde

yatsura ni misetsuketare ya!

omae nari no zetsubouchou... drive

ore wa mada anchuumosakushiteru saichuu

mugamuchuu mo danzersuchuu

mirai no makeinu

kamisama mo juuchuuhakku kamasu ze

tenchuu

yume ni tsunagaru sandou wa noumukeihouchuu

mama sura mo kinketsu de suupaa o busshokuchuu

waribiki shiiru kasanaru

shinabita bentou wa

samekitta yukkejan iresugi na toobanjan

musenagara taberu otoko ni

wootaa choudai

kimi wa dou omoun dai?

ichidokkri no kyou no hi ga

kotaemodezu nanimo nasenu mama

owari o mukaeteru ze?

Hey Boy! hashiridasun da

setsubou no yami of furikitte

Right Now! misero zetsubouchou drive

hashire hashirinukero

kusomitee na kono sekai o

yume mo mottezu sabitsuita enjin tachiagete

zetsubou no teihen kara

aitsura no ashi o sukutte yare

jounetsu no akuseru fumikonde

misetsukero zetsubouchou drive

zetsu.. bou... zetsubou... zetsubou! chou!

drive! zetsubouchou drive!

pride! zetsubouchou pride!

ore no kanousei wa omaera ga kimeru mono

janee

ore no mirai ya ashita wa kono ore ga kimeru sa

misero zetsubouchou pride!

moyase moyashitsukuse

gomi mitee na kurorekishi

hikari abizu sabitsuita mune no shoukyakuro de

zetsubou no itadaki kara aitsura o mikudashite yare

kakidame no tsuru ni nariagare

misetsukero zetsubouchou pride

kotae wa mieta ka niichan?

kotae wa daseta ka neechan?

kotae nante mo no wa itsumo

saisho kara jibun no naka ni deteru mon nan

ya

nayanda furi nanka yamete

hashire! hashire! hashirun yaaaaa!

I finished with Mari clapping her hands and praising me in English. I guess she was a big fan of me back then. I looked back at the time and noticed how late it was.

"Oh crap baskets! I should be heading off home."

"Oh my. Don't worry. Your driver should already be downstairs."

"Great! Thanks, Mari. It was a pleasure meeting you."

I walk out the door with her and I waved at her while I walked towards the elevator.

(Flashback)

It was nighttime and Umi, and Kotori left two hours ago. I had just entered my house and take out my phone.

"A new message? Oh, it's from Kanji-san."

 _When you are available, please call me as we need to discuss a subject that I had to discuss with your parents._

"My parents? Weird. Might as well call him now."

The phone rings and I wonder what the subject might be that is so important that my parents needed to call about.

"Hello, Sho-san. Thank you for calling so soon."

"It's fine K-Kanji-san. What was it that my parents need me to do?"

"They would like you to attend school. And they want you to go to a school with your educational level. They have shown that you have the level of a 2nd-year high school student and I have a personal friend that has a bit less work at the school that she's going to be teaching."

"Oh interesting. So, I'm going to be with people older than me but still taking the same classes."

"Oh no. You aren't going to be in a classroom. You'll be in a totally separate room away from others. The chairwoman of the place, Ms. Minami stated that this is mandatory only during your studies, but you can go out during break. Other than that, she has allowed you to attend."

"Must be totally separated from others? What the heck? It makes it sound like it's an all girl school."

"Heh, well."

Wait, he must be joking here. My mind can't comprehend going to a maid cafe, but this just crosses the line.

"Stop joking around. You're really freaking me out!"

"Sho-san… This is not a joke. The school that you'll be attending is Otonokizaka Academy."

I quickly opened up my laptop and found the place with a photo of the current principal. Two major things I found mind smashing as soon as I hung up the phone. One, this school that I'll be attending is, in fact, an all-girl school. WHY THE HELL AM I, A BOY, GOING TO AN ALL GIRLS SCHOOL! Second, one wasn't that big of a mind melter, but the principal looks similar to Kotori. And they have the same last name. Unless this isn't a coincidence, I'm about to be going to one of my new friends' school.

That night I couldn't sleep about what just happened, and early the next morning I was up and went outside in my pajamas. I mustn't had my cup of coffee because I thought I saw something about Otonokizaka Academy, so I went up and got dressed and brewed some coffee and read the mail.

"Junk, Junk, ooh coupon for that new sushi place. I'll that place a go next time. Huh?"

I blinked my eyes and drank all my coffee and splashed cold water on my face as I must still be half awake. I looked at the mail, and it said that it was from Otonokizaka Academy. Wait, a second. Wasn't Honoka and I going out to meet Umi and Kotori? I need confirmation!

I dash into the room and found Ms. Kosaka outside sweeping the front.

"Ms. Kosaka!"

"Oh, Sho. I thought you would be sleeping in because today is your day off. And, your fried rice hit the spot last night."

Oh yeah, I cooked for the family last night, and I got to meet Yukiho. That was a first that I actually ate with the family as it was just a bit lonely cooking by myself these days.

"No, I just got something weird. I have a question for Honoka-chan. Is she here still? She and I were supposed to meet with Umi and Kotori-chan today."

"Honoka is still asleep. She'll most likely be asleep for a while. If it's important- Yukiho! Can you wake up Honoka?"

"Sure! Honoka!"

I could hear Yukiho calling inside her house. Just then, I saw Mr. Kosaka as I politely bow towards him. Despite appearances, he has been a mentor in cooking sweets for the restaurant, and I had occasionally helped him in the kitchen. Now that I think of it, how have I've spend so much time with the parents and I had never met Honoka and Yukiho until today?

"Good morning sir. I hope you enjoyed dinner last night."

He gave an affirmative nod as a sigh of relief. Something about him terrifies me about that same thing tells me that he's a great person.

"Fine Yukiho! I'm up!"

Oh, it looks like Honoka is up. Oh dear. I can't wait, might as well tell Mr. and Ms. Kosaka about the news.

"Mr. and Ms. Kosaka. If I may ask, what school does Honoka-chan attend to?"

Mr. Kosaka replied which surprised me a bit.

"Otonokizaka Academy. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I got a letter addressed to me about Otonokizaka Academy, and it seemed, I don't know, off to me."

"In what way, Sho?"

"Well, it talks about my "registration" at the school for the year."

I pulled out the letter and showed it to them. Ms. Kosaka drops the broom, and Mr. Kosaka opened the letter with Ms. Kosaka reading as well with really bewildered expressions. No one can blame them; this situation seemed impossible in real life.

"Ah, Sho-kun. Good morning."

"G-Good morning, Honoka-chan."

She came way too quickly then I liked to admit. When the adults had finished reading, they looked at Honoka with worried looks.

"Honoka, you'll need to take care of Sho. He's about to face the biggest obstacle in his life," said Ms. Kosaka. Why does she make it sound like I'm going to die or something?

"Sho-kun, what does Mom mean by taking care of you," asked Honoka.

This is going to be the hardest thing to explain to a girl, well not THE hardest but still close enough.

"Well, you've gotta help your classmate when they're in need right? Honoka, starting this school year, we are classmates. In the manner of the same year of education and that of the same school, Otonokizaka Academy. Surprise!"

I know I wanted to be a singer, but what am I doing with my life?

"Ah, Honoka-chan. Sho-kun."

I look to my left and see Umi and Kotori in their casual clothes heading this way. Great, now of all times.

"WHAT?"

Honoka sure has a loud voice then I thought she did. That's for sure.

"Honoka! What's wrong?"

I got to respond to this.

"Well, she just found out that your school just got a surprising transfer student… and it's a guy… Me… I honestly don't know how this happens."

Silence occurred. Everyone has a mixed amount of feelings as they looked at me and the letter that I took back. I just had one final thought. I needed a second cup of coffee to deal what's about to happen, today.

 **This chapter was actually fun to write. I had to really think about everyone's interests and how they talk and all that because they're so many people in this series and really pinpointing their likes and dislikes was a major pain in the ass. Also, writing the lyrics straight from the CDs. Even with all of these itty bitty problems, I still enjoy what I wrote and hope that you guys enjoy this as well. I felt that the Arrow type of writing is a good way to correlate the two series just enough so when or if I properly bring the two idol groups together. Also, Baka mitai was had fewer lyrics from the original because it wasn't complete. Zetsubouchou Pride had the full lyrics because it was in the future and thus he had already written it, just to let you know. With that being said, thank you for reading and until next time! Stay Classy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you guys get mad at me for taking so long to publish, I'll like to say that my stories take a lot of time to write as I'm juggling multiple stories as well as school work so this story can only be once a month until school is over so these chapters can't be that large and I would like to apologize to you all and hope that you can understand. On my thoughts of this story, pairings is going to be a bit hard for two seperate reasons that I'll explain later. First, please enjoy this chapter.**

Backward in time.

The three girls were having a huge conversation about me and the school incident right in front of Homura. I was honestly still too tired to think straight so I went back to my apartment and made myself another cup of coffee. I took the cup with me and I see Kotori on her phone talking to someone with Umi and Honoka listening very close to it. When she finished she put away her phone and looked at me with a smile and the others looked like they had no objections.

"So what's the dealio about this… situation?" I asked Kotori.

"Mom said that your manager was looking for the closest school and ours happen to be the only one that'll work. She accepted for another reason but she couldn't tell me. She'll let you be in our class to make it easier for you." said Kotori with a smile.

"Wait, didn't she say that I had to be separated from the other students in order to attend this school?" I asked with a bit of confusion before sipping my coffee.

"Mom said that this was the original plan. However, when she found out that we were friends, and I call you by your given name, she said that you'll be in our class." explained Kotori with a smile.

"I still don't understand why we're calling Sho by his given name, only knowing him for a day." said Umi who looked embarrassed calling by my name.

"That's obvious! Since, we're going to be hanging out more often, it's essential that we get used to each other." explained Honoka with stars in her eyes which causes me to chuckle a bit.

"Well, thanks for helping me, everyone. Even I don't understand why I have to go to an all girls school." I said still looking at the paper. "I think I need to go out for school supplies. This is really last minute."

"Now that you really think about it. It does sound a bit off. We were going to shop for school supplies anyways. Why don't we go together, Sho-san!" said Honoka with a big grin on her face.

"Are you sure, H-Honoka-chan?" I said. When Honoka forced me to say her first name last night it made me feel a bit awkward and it still does. "I mean this is a bit sudden."

"It alright. We're fine right Umi-chan, Kotori-chan!" asked Honoka.

"It's alright Sho-san! We can go together!" said Kotori with a smile.

"Well… I don't see why not. I just feel like this year is going to give me a major headache though." said Umi before smiling as well.

"I'm not that big of a pain in the butt am I? I mean I have a loud voice and all and that one time with the cat and the"

"Sho-san, I think we get it." said Honoka.

"Guess I didn't need the coffee." I said before taking a sip anyways.

"You drink coffee?" asked Umi as the four of us started to walk. "Aren't you a bit young for that? You're just twelve."

"Twelve with a full time job. I'm a singer, songwriter, and lyricist. In other words a musician." said Matthew. "I mean this is only my second cup of coffee."

"Only your second cup of coffee?! You make it sounds like you drink more on a regular basis." said Kotori with a surprised look.

"I'm not addicted, I can quit whenever, I just choose not to, ever." I said drinking straight from the thermos as Kotori chuckles. I take a look at the paper for enrollment. "I have a book bag that I can use for school and notebooks for writing lyrics. I guess I just need some rulers and other such."

"There's this really good place where we get our school supplies every time!" said Honoka as she dashes up a bit as I look at Umi and Kotori before jogging up to capture her.

Flash Forward

The sun hit my eyes as I struggle to fall back asleep. Jet lag hit me like a huge fire truck that _was_ on fire like that one time M**oKu*a usef to smash someone in that one game. Whatever, might as well get up. Nothing is going to happen if I stay asleep as I looked at my clock. It said 5:30 so I guess Dad must be up getting ready for work soon, so I'll make myself some breakfast and go for a little jog up to those long stairs. I think I can finally tackle going up and down three times without stopping. I get dressed and looked at the poster sitting in the corner of the room. I opened it up and tear up a bit before wiping all the tears away and taping the poster over my desk. I walk down stairs and smelled a familiar scent in the air. I haven't smelled this in over 5 years and I drooled a bit. I walked into the kitchen. I looked at the table and boy was I right.

"Coffee! I haven't seen you in five years!" I said almost a bit too loud. I picked up a mug with my name as I went outside to get the mail. When I looked at the contents I wasn't surprised an enrollment letter was in there. I take a sip as I looked to the right and waved hi to Shime who was brooming the front before going inside. I pass the letters to my Dad as I take the letter of enrollment for myself and opened it.

"Ah, Sho! We need to find you a place to study. There's a really nice high school that you said you wanted to go to when you were young. I can get you in easily if you are still interested in the place?" asked my father not noticing the letter in my hand.

"Nah, sorry dad. I already found the school that I wanted to go to and I was actually asked to attend. I just got the letter of enrollment just now."

"What's the school?" asked my father as I hand him the letter. He reads it for a bit and opened his eyes. "You were accepted into Uranohoshi! Isn't that the school that Chika attends?"

"Yeah it is. Last night, the taxi driver drove me to meet the director and she gave me a rundown that the school is facing. After Otonokizaka, I just feel like I need to do the same for Chika and You. They loved the school and it closing down is horrible as it is. That's why no matter what, I gotta do it."

"That urge to help others is admirable of you, Sho but what would colleges say about this? You going to an all girls school despite being a guy." asked my father with a serious look.

I thought about it for a bit and I put a piece of bread in the toaster as I finished my cup of coffee. I answered my father with a serious look on my face. "I ain't going to college. As soon as school ends, I'm going to return to Tokyo and continue being a musician. With my friends from there, that's the life I choose to take." I was serious in my answer as I take the piece of bread that popped out of the toaster while putting on my black jacket and walking out the house.

I walked the sidewalk and noticed a red haired girl walking out of the house next door to Chika's place. She looks around Chika's height and she has that well-mannered feel around her. I don't think that I ever seen her before so I slowly jog up to her and she looks at me. Yep, never her before. I catch up to her.

"Excuse me… I'm Narukami Sho. I live two houses the other way, and noticed you were new. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said with a pleasant smile as I raised my hand to shake hands. The redhead girl was confused for a bit before shaking my hand.

"I'm Sakurauchi Riko. It's a pleasure to meet you Narukami-kun." said the red-haired girl.

"Please, call me Sho. I really hate honorifics. Can't do anything about teachers though." I said while chuckling.

"That's a bit embarrassing." said Riko who blushed a bit while looking away.

"Or Narukami is good. I won't force anything. So, what's someone like you doing at 6:20 in the morning?" I asked looking out to see the sun just starting to rise.

"I wanted to see the sunrise. I'm new here and I thought I would introduce myself to others, but nerves kept me up."

"Ah, perfectly understandable. Meeting new people is always hard. I'm just out for a jog."

I looked at Riko before looking at the sun rising up behind the ocean as I took a seat on the curb, staring at it. I then looked to the right seeing Riko doing the same. If she was nervous earlier, she definitely calmed down as I looked at my watch before getting up and brushing myself.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Sakurauchi-san? Is that how you way it? It's quite big."

"Hmm. Oh yes, you're correct Narukami-kun." Riko said before smiling a bit.

"Good. Well, hope you have luck in finding some friends. I would recommend the girl at the inn. She's a real nice person once you get to know her." I said before I started my jog.'She seems nice. Hope she gets some new friends.'

I never got to really feel the ocean air since I came back not that long ago. It smells salty. Just like my mood right now as I jog towards the shrine, I see two people that looked familiar but couldn't place it. It was an another red-haired girl who seemed maybe a year or two younger than me and next to her was a refined and mature young woman who looked similar to the other girl and has a mole under her lip. The thing bugged me a bit and I just thought of Kanan talking and hanging out with two other girls past through my mind.

The memory was a bit blurry as I was tuning my guitar on my balcony and I happened to see Kanan talking to two other girls on the dock, a month before I left. One of the girls I remembered was blond and I never talked to her before. That was obviously Mari and the other girl… She also had a mole as well. I met her that day because the blond girl had left and i went out to the store and bumped into Kanan and the other girl. What was her name? I thought about this for a bit before I heard someone called my name and turned around.

The two girls looked at me and the older one seemed to be the one that called me as I take off my headphones. Suddenly it just snapped to me. How could I ever forget the Kurosawa's? They're so well-known in the area, that I must be stupid not to remember them. The older one was Dia and the younger was Ruby. Man I feel like such a moron.

"Ah, Kurosawa-san. It's been quite a while since we last spoke." I said before shaking Dia's hand. Then, I introduced myself to the younger sibling. "Hi, my name is Narukami Sho. I used to live around here a couple years back before moving to Tokyo."

Ruby seemed nervous around me. Is it because she doesn't know me? Or is it because that she knows the other me. I hope not. The red-haired lass retreated behind her older sister's back and peeked at me.

"Ah, Ruby, what is it?" exclaimed Dia when Ruby retreated behind her. "I'm sorry, Narukami-kun."

"Don't worry about it Kurosawa-san. I'm perfectly harmless, Kurosawa-chan!" I said trying to look as nice as possible. I mean, I already look like a normal teen, what else can I do except look cute.

Ruby was still hesitant but moved out a bit as I felt a bit bad, before I had an idea. I put my hand in my pocket and out came a lollipop that I got from Mari. She gave me like ten of those so one of them can go to Mari's old friends right. I stuck it out for Ruby and Dia was amazed as how her little sister was fascinated by the sweet treat and coming out to snatch it from my hand with quick speeds. Two things. One, holy crap that actually worked. Never thought that plan would ever work. Second, was holy crap, how fast was her arm to snatch it as it barely gets out of my pocket. Whatever, she seems happy so we'll leave it at that.

"T-Thank you for the candy!" said Ruby as she was sucking on her candy. Well she looks calmer with the candy. Dia thanked me as well.

"It was no problem, Kurosawa-san. How have you been all these years?" I said with a faint smile.

Flashback

"Huh, I just got an email from the school." said Umi as I was paying for all of our school supplies without them noticing. "It's about Sho-kun."

"Same here. It's about you being in our class next year." said Honoka while reading through.

"To be fair, if something like this was going to happen, then of course they would inform all the students. That's the least that they can do." I said before handing everyone their supplies in separate bags. "If I show up all of a sudden, I would get kicked out immediately. Even still, this must make the other girls feel uneasy about attending this school. I might feel death glares for the year, but I'll take it."

Soon, the four us got crepes as we all read the email about me. Turns out it was just a small profile about me, like my age, a picture of me, my hobbies, my occupation, and my situation in why I had to attend this school.

"Hey, Sho-kun, this email has the link to your Youtube account!" said Honoka as she shows me the Youtube channel to my suprise. "Wow, you're pretty popular with 400k subscribers. So many songs. I think that I'll listen to some a bit later."

"Please don't Honoka-chan. They all sound really horrible." I begged her but she already played one of my old songs as the song played out in front of everyone. The whole video of me singing Cire Pride from Blue Exorcist.

Yea, Okay  
In life we always will do as we wish  
In a black box in your head, is that bliss?  
You're crossing the line. Exceed your limit  
Let's go, take a step and I mean this minute

Life's a bitch and we all know that  
If it's easy then you're not trying  
Now stop  
Which way's the right way to turn?  
Just ignore it go wherever yea here we go

There are things that we can't have  
Things that will all fade away  
Is there a reason that I must push my heart upon them? (Oh)  
You know I never tried to understand  
I force it all to go my way  
I'm no better than those who put me down

When I can't keep dreams and life apart  
You can't put out the fire in my heart  
Black clouds above me now will rain on me  
They want me to be the same  
But I know I'm gonna have to change  
Even if I go through hell  
I know that I'll change myself  
This is all my pride  
It's what I'm made of deep inside

The fire that burns within my heart  
Will never be put out  
I'll always fight, I'll never stop  
I can't be stopped  
Oh baby my pride

Honoka, Umi, and Kotori clapped as the song ended and they looked at me to see me with my forehead on the table as I was struggling to keep my sanity intact. I struggled to look up and not just the three girls, but other people were interested in me and I immediately put down my head again. Suddenly I hear footsteps walk toward us and I hesitantly put my head up not being rude and all and I see Kanji in front of us. I sit up properly and the girls looked at Kanji with a confused face.

"Hey, Sho-kun… I see that you're singing is quite famous. I forgot that your English voice sounds so different from your Japanese voice. Your english voice sounds like a professional singer in his twenties and your japanese voice varies from a very deep voice with a somewhat pitched voice and your normal voice which sounds like an average teenager." said Kanji.

'Why is he telling me how my voice fluctuate. I do it on purpose. Well goddamn it. I better introduce him to the others.' I thought before introducing everyone. "Honoka-san, Umi-san, and Kotori-san. This is Kanji-san, my manager. Kanji-san this is Honoka-san, my neighbor next door whose parents have been helping me for quite a bit, Kotori-san, Director Minami's daughter from the school you put me through, and Umi-san, a good friend like the rest and the most mature one out of everyone."

"It's a pleasure to meet you three. I figure you four are getting your supplies for the new school year on Thursday." said Kanji with a smile as he checks his watch and panics a bit.

"Yeah that's right... Wait Thursday? That's the day after tomorrow!" I exclaimed looking at the letter from my pocket. True to the fact, the date said the day after tomorrow on it as I sigh. Then I just realized something. 'Wait, the deadline for Baka Mitai was this Friday. Oh C'mon! Can't a guy catch a break!'

"Ah, that's right! Mom did say that the school was going to have a huge announcement on the first day of school." said Kotori. "It sounded very important."

"Anyways, please excuse me. I have a meeting in a few. Have fun Sho-kun!" Kanji yelled as he was already dashing off.

"So, what do you girls want to do?" I said while trying to keep my mind off the deadly deadline. I just want to have fun right now.

"Ooh, let's all hit the arcade. I heard that there was a new dance game!" said Honoka as she devoured her crepe.

"Dancing, huh? I'm not the dancing type Honoka-san." I said but she already grabbed my arm and was dragging me to the arcade. "Wait, Honoka! I can walk by myself. Stop dragging me!"

I tried my best to escape and looked at Umi begging her to help me, but she just stared at me with pity. Kotori just smiled, probably enjoying the situation.

The four of us reached the arcade and it was fairly busy, but the dance stations weren't being used so Honoka jumped immediately onto it as I stretch my sore muscles and the four of us took turns dancing to the machine songs that they had. The machine was a DDR game or Dance Dance Revolution and I heard that these songs could be really challenging as the four of us made a bet saying that the loser had to do one thing for the others. I hesitantly agreed to this as I went first. I looked through the songs and Valkyrie dimension sounded like a good song and since I was feeling extra moody, I chose extreme difficulty just as a warm up because I didn't know what to expect.

I regretted that very choice I had made. Turns out that this song was the hardest songs in the whole game and I was doing horribly as I only got goods, greats, and occasionally a few perfects. I had an occasional bads as well but it was way more often then the marvelous were. My grade was a C somehow and looked at the others.

"This game is too hard for me to do. Well, try to beat that." I said exhausted at trying to keep up with all the arrows. I sat down and Kotori gave me a water bottle as I greatly accepted it and finished the whole bottle before thanking her. I looked at Honoka who was playing the same song on the same difficulty and I was amazed on why she chose the same song. She's doing better than me as she got a B as I was impressed as well. Umi went up afterwards and she also got a B and Kotori had the same score but they all seemed more tired than me as I bought them all drinks and they willingly accepted it as the one thing I had to do for them. After a quick break the other girls went to the restroom and I just looked around the machines and I see a older girl, probably in her senior year of high school just trying to get this one stuffed animal from the claw machine and she was really struggling. I thought it would be ok to help her out.

Flash Forward

"Seems like someone is enjoying her lollipop," I said while giving Dia a drink from a nearby vending machine. Ruby was still enjoying her lollipop as she sees one of her friends I guess as she goes up to her. "So, Kurosawa-san, it's been five long years. How've you been?"

"It's been good, Narukami-san." said Dia. "I've become the student council president of Uranohoshi and things have been… going well."

"That's nice to hear. I've retired from being a singer for now. So, I guess you can call it a break until I finish high school and/or college. I guess I'm waiting for some of my friends to finish their education for now." I said drinking my canned coffee. "By the way, Kurosawa-san, I ask that you call me by my given name. I think I gotten used to it."

"W-What?!" she questioned.

"Please call me Sho. I mean, we're the same age and all, but you're a year older than me when it comes to school years. I'm considered a second-year." I said while discreetly letting get used to call me normally.

Since she was the president of the school that I attended it would be best that she gets used to me. She seemed hesitant and obviously embarrassed by calling a guy her age by his given name and barely knowing him.

"I'm apologize, Narukami-kun. That's too much of a difficult task to do." Dia said looking away.

"It's fine if you don't want to. I won't force anything on you."I said before getting up as I toss my can in the recycling bin and stretched a bit. "Well, it was good meeting you, Dia-san."

She was shocked when I said her given name as I had already dashed off towards the stairs. I start climbing up the stairs at a considerable pace as I made it up in about two minutes without breaking a sweat. I looked at the view before seeing that my phone was ringing and I picked it up.

"Hello? This is Sho speaking. Who is this may I ask?"

"Hi Sho! How have you been!" said a cheery voice from my phone.

"Sis, is that you?"

 **Ooh! A sister. How exciting. Yeah, I know that it might sound a bit cliche in certain anime like these but don't worry about it. There isn't incest in my stories. Or Yuri. Or Yaoi. For one good reason and no it's not because I'm homophobic. Don't Tumblr shame me for that and spreading false rumors. Haha. Piemations reference. The real reason is that I don't know how to write all that stuff properly. I've once tried it on Wattpad, and people hated it so much, (even though it was a show that was definitely made for yuri) that I had to take it down. I felt that bad about it. That's why I will never post something that bad ever again. So, the pairing and how its going to work. Either A: Harem with both groups and Sho (Which is really hard in writing, and ehh its cliche as fuck) or B: only with the leaders of the group or C: Sho is alone until Perfect Dream Project is released which will be interesting to watch. Anyways I'm leaning on A or C so I tell you guys next month. masterstarman1002 signing off buoys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, what's going on my Love Live lovers? It's masterstarman1002. So while I was writing this chapter, I got introduced to another all-girl group called Poppin Party, from the anime Bang Dream. And I can say, it's really interesting, so I thought of something of a post series adventure! No addition to the harem, because that's going to be a bit ridiculous regarding how many girls are going to be. I mean nine from Muse and nine from Aqour and then another five from Poppin Party? Ok maybe. Why the hell not. Oh yeah, you guys chose A or the harem thing. Nice. Anyway, 's enjoy this chapter. Also underlined words are said in English because of fun reasons.**

"Hello? Sis is that you?"

I look at my phone and I see the caller ID. It was sis alright. Narukami Lily, a singer in the states, that I was living with for the five years in America. Before I went to Tokyo, she was in a music group, but disbanded by the time µ's had all of its members. Then she went to America. After that, she slowly got to meet the members of µ's one year after another. Apparently, Honoka and the others only had to take one year of college in a music major and then they all went to the states once Maki, Hanayo, and Rin finished their years in college. µ's got together after that happened and they're still in America doing their own thing without me. Wonder why sis is calling me right now.

"Hey, Sho! How's it going? I'm calling to check up on you. See how you, mom, and dad are doing." Lily sounded like she was trying to hold something back from me but I couldn't tell what. I hear whispers, though.

"Well, everything is going great. Mom and dad are doing fine. I've been bored since retirement, while I did see Chika, You, and Kanan on the first day. They haven't changed a bit. I'm starting school tomorrow… at another all-girls school."

That's when I heard gasps from the other side of the phone and it wasn't coming from just Lily. It almost sounded like…

"My my, Sho-kun! How mean. After all, we went through, you retire and go to another all girls school. I hope you remember me at least." said a voice from the phone.

"Nozomi-chan?! It's not what it sounds like!" Nozomi was definitely teasing me.

"How shameful of you Sho. N-Next time I see you, it won't be a pleasant meeting." said another voice. A chill went down my spine.

"Umi-chan?! Oh c'mon?! Is everyone here?!" I questioned. I felt like I should've kept my mouth shut.

"Yeah, Sho-kun! We're all here. You're so mean. We come to America just so all of us could be together, and when you decide to go back to school, you go to another all-girls school!" Honoka's voice came up that time.

"Sho-kun. It isn't true right. You still like all of us, right?" Kotori sounded like she was about to cry which really caused me to fall down onto the floor shivering. Some things never change.

"H-Hold on Kotori-chan…" I tried to say something.

"W-What if Sho-san is doing the same thing as us…" Hanayo stuttered a bit. Everyone on the other side discussed it for a bit.

"Sho. Is it true… Are you helping this school?" questioned Eli. She had a calm voice.

"Y-Yeah. Th-That's e-exactly what's going on. I'm just helping my friend's school."

"He doesn't sound so convincing. I say he's guilty!" yelled Nico.

"Jeez, Nico. You're way too loud. We should have more faith in Sho-san. I mean, he isn't the type that would just ditch someone. So what if he goes to another school, not that I care." Maki was the only logical one here. Well, besides Hanayo and Eli.

"You say, that you don't care, Maki-chan, but you're trying to protect Sho-kun, nya. Trying to defend, Sho-kun so he likes you more, right?"

"W-What?! Why should I care about what Sho-san thinks about me? Hmph."

"You are so lucky Sho. You have an amazing harem of a bunch of cute idols. It brings an older sister like me to tears."

I'm still struggling to find the words to speak, but then I muttered.

"U-Ur-Ura-Uranohoshi Academy. Look it up please."

"Uranohoshi? All right. Give me a second." While they're focused on Eli looking it up, I was able to find my ground and sit down on a bench.

"Hey, this is the school that Chika goes right? What about it?"

"Well, that's the school that I'm going to be attending. To be honest, it was a hard decision that I had to make by myself. I can say for certain, but this is something that I have to do. There are no ulterior motives."

"Everyone. We should have more fate in him. He isn't the type of person that would do that!" said Honoka.

There were some mild chattering behind the phone before I tried to comfort my "girlfriends".

"Eli, Nozomi, Nico, Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Hanayo, Rin, Maki. It's fine. I can explain everything. Yes, I still love all of you. Nothing can ever make me change that. I'm not sick of all of you. I would be the stupidest person in the world if that were true." I was able to not stutter when I said it and I heard silence. I then saw Kanan and I panicked a bit. If she hears what I was about to say, she would be devastated. However, the girls were already in a bit of peril, so I had to think about my next words very carefully.

*Flashback

I decided to help this girl who was staring at the claw machine and she fails. Suddenly, she takes out two cards and looks at it, before I came and looked at the machine. Those cards look like Tarot cards so why would she pull out two of them? Whatever it was, it didn't matter as I got her attention and she is shocked for a bit.

"Excuse me? Do you need any help?" I said while looking at the dolls. I happened to see a Charmander doll which caught my interest.

"Well… I've been trying to get that Charmander doll, but I've already wasted 20 tokens on it." The girl looked extremely cute to me… Am I interested in older girls? I mean, Kotori, Umi, and Honoka are all extremely attractive to me and they're a couple years older than me. So I guess, that theory is a solid maybe.

"I can help you with that. There's the really weird trick in this machine, but I'm going to have to use two of my tokens in order to do this."

"Oh thank you. You can use mine then." I waved my hand.

"Nah, don't. Consider it a gift." I put in one of my tokens and I angled the claw and I pressed the button as the claw went down and it grabbed the tail. Just as I predicted the Charmander swings around as its tail as being held onto, and it bumps next to the pocket causing the claw to lose its grip and when the claw opens, it dropped the Charmander onto the pocket and it was leaning out. "OK, the easy part's done. Let's see now." I put in the second token and then I felt something around my pocket but I shrugged it off. I motioned the claw and pressed the button a second time as the claw went down, and picked up the part that was leaning out and the Charmander was grabbed and it fell into the pocket immediately afterward before the claw opened up. "That's curtains."

I opened the compartment and took out the Charmander before handing it to her. That's when I got a really good look at the girl. She had bright green eyes and her hair was split into twin tails. She had a beautiful look on her face and she accepts it with a smile.

"Thank you, Narukami-kun!" I was taken back by what she said. How does she know me... Wait, does that mean she goes to Otonokizaka High School?!

"Wait, you go to Otonokizaka?! Well, nice to meet you. As you figured, my name is Narukami Sho. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Tojo Nozomi. I'm a third-year and the Vice President of the student council." Ok, I'm really shocked. Then I just realized something… Have we been talking in English?! "You look so young to be my boyfriend though, but you did help me. Maybe we can be together." She gives me a flirtatious look as I blush almost immediately. "I'm just teasing."

"Er- Well-..." I stammered trying to find a proper response and before I say something she looks at her phone.

"Thank you, Narukami-kun. I have to go. See you at school," Nozomi runs off as I nervously wave towards her. A few minutes pass and I slap myself back into consciousness. Just then Kotori and the others came out of the restroom and walk out to me.

"We're back, Sho-kun! Sorry to make you wait." Honoka still had a cheerful look on her face. However, Umi looked at me with a concerned look.

"Um, Sho-kun… Are you ok? You're kinda red. Do you have a fever?" She put her head on me as my cheeks are on fire as I moved back a bit, pulling down my cap trying to hide the blush.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Pitch perfect. Hahahahahahaha!" The three looked together before looking at me. I need to work on my fake laugh.

"Are you sure, Sho-kun? You're legs and arms are trembling." Kotori grabbed my arm.

"Yeah. Guess I'm still a bit tired from that dance game. I'm not really that much of a dancer after all. So what do you guys want to do, now?"

"How about we take photos?" Honoka points to the photo booth as I look at the others. Kotori nods at excitement and Umi had no problems and I shrug. I've calmed down enough and I smiled as the four went of us went into the booth and before I knew it, Honoka holds up a fake mustache up to Umi's face as the photo was taken and Kotori and I were laughing when we saw the photos while Honoka was being chased by Umi.

Today I think I really got to bond with everyone here. After we finished the arcade Honoka and I had to go home, because she had to help her dad with something and I had a phone meeting so we said bye after that. As I walked home I decided to talk to Honoka.

"Um, Honoka-san… May I ask a question? Well, two of them." I looked at Honoka with a questioning look.

"Sure, Sho-kun. What is it?"

"Um, do I have to call you three by your first names at school? I feel like it's going to be weird." Honoka stops for a bit.

"Ahh, why Sho-kun? Aren't we friends?!" Honoka tears up a bit as I panicked a bit.

"No, no. We are, Honoka. We are friends. There's nothing wrong with it. Honest!" Honoka stops tearing up as I sigh. We continued

"So what's the second question?"

"... On second thought. Nah, it was just that. Let's go already. You're dad's waiting for you." The two of us dash through the streets and I said goodbye in front of Homura as I walked to my home. I take a quick shower and I get on my laptop working on my song for the Friday's deadline. I work on it for a bit before I get a phone call from Kanji and I pick it up. Oh, this is going to be great…

*Flash Forward

'So I have two choices here. I can either tell Honoka and the others the situation about why I'm going to an all-girls school and Kanan will be devastated by the fact or I stay silent and tell them later with the possibility of angering the girls. Well, I have one more choice.' I hang up my phone and dash past Kanan. "Hey, Kanan! I would stick around to chat but I have something important that I need to do. Seeya."

"Oh, ok Sho." She looks at me with a shock expression as I jump up and slide down the stairs. I need more coffee or something. As I slide down the long staircase, I call my sister again. The phone rings and I hear someone picking up.

"Ah, why did you hang up on us, nya?" Rin sounded a bit upset.

"Hey. Sorry, I was walking in a tunnel. As for what, I was about to say. The school's closing down and the director herself wanted me to attend the school just to fill in that last member of the roster, otherwise the school would have to close before the year ended."

I reach the end of the stairs and I walk to the beach where I met Riko not that long ago, but I don't see her. Maybe she went to meet Chika. As I walked I explained the other bitter details and the girls were quite understanding.

"Wow, that sounds like what happened to mom." Kotori was the first to speak after a moment of silence. She sounded relieved. "You're a really nice person, Sho-kun!"

"Not really. I make sarcastic remarks from time to time."

"But it is your actions that define you as a good person, Sho. You saved our school already and we were able to form µ's. And you're probably going to be doing that again with this school." said Eli with a hint of grace in her voice which made me smile.

"Thanks, Eli-san… Hey, it's like what 5 in the afternoon over there. Shouldn't you guys be done with work and all?"

"They wanted to talk to you while we were all together." I shift a little at Maki's words.

"Hmm. AH! I just realized something! There was that event that we all have to attend at 6. We need to get our dresses!" Umi was panicking.

"We have time, don't worry. We have to go to a business meeting. Now everyone… One, two, three." said Honoka.

"Bye Sho!" I could hear everyone's voice on the phone as I smile.

"Bye, everyone. Have fun at your meeting."

The phone calls end and I'm left standing at the beach all alone, before walking home. It's another quiet day.

*Timeskip (Because I'm a jerk.)

*COOCKLE A DOODLE-DOO

*COOCKLE A DOODLE-DOO

*COOCKLE A DOODLE-DOO

*COOCKLE A DOODLE-DOO

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU GODDAMN CUCCO CLOCK!"

*BAM

I open my eyes to see my new LOZ alarm clock has a dent in the off button as I get up. 6:30? Oh right. I have school here. A new school year right after the middle of the school year, probably learning the same stuff I learned there and back then 5 years ago. I feel like I'm going to be bored at school. I get up slowly and opened my closet to reveal my new uniform. It was a collared white button-up shirt and a tan suit jacket. Around it was a red tie that made me smile. It looked a couple of years old but it still looks good enough to be suitable for business casual. It also came with light grey pants and brown shoes were seen at the corner of the room. After washing up and getting dressed in my new uniform, I grab my black messenger bag that I put on my shoulder. After a good cup of coffee, I say goodbye to my parents and I debate whether I should take my motorcycle to school. I should make a first impression but not like this. I feel like that would make me look bad, plus I still have lots of time. I'll just take the bus to Uranohoshi.

The bus ride itself took an easy twenty minutes and I made it while seeing some girls entering the school. I walk in and I could feel stares looking straight at me and I would be lying saying that it was uncomfortable as I walked to the director's office and I find it empty. Shit… What do I do now? Suddenly I get a message from my phone and I look at it. It was from Mari.

From: Ohara Mari

To: Narukami Sho

Cc: Teaching!

"Hey, Sho-kun! Sorry, I couldn't be there for the first day of school. I had more important things to do than watching after you. Kidding! It's joke! I'm taking care of the first-years and I see Dia-san's little sister, Ruby, She looks so adorable! Anyway… I made sure to message your teacher so smile! Talk to you later!"

I look at my phone with a look and sigh. It would be obvious that Mari would be busy as she is the director. Might as well head onto the teacher's lounge… wherever that is and not bump into Chika or You. That would make this a disaster. Well, might as well head on to the teacher's lounge. I walk to the teacher's lounge and I saw Dia coming the other way as I quickly looked around. Aaaannnndddddd nothing. The best thing I can do is bow down and make sure she doesn't see my face as we pass each other without talking to each other and I sigh and walk normally and head to the teacher's lounge. I open the sliding door and I see one teacher in the classroom looking at the computer sighing and she looks at me before turning a little pale.

"So, the director wasn't kidding when she said that a boy was transferred to my class. So you're Narukami Sho huh? You seem taller in person." said the teacher.

"Um, taller? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh don't worry. My daughter is a fan. She goes to this school as a freshman. Maybe you'll meet her one of these days. Anyways, I'll take you to the classroom."

The two of us walk slowly to my new classroom and she told me to stop in the front of the door as the teacher walks in and closes the door. Pretty no one saw me and I listen to the class. It sounds like something something transfer students. Wait, students? As in plural. I look to the right and I panic.

'Oh dear… This is going to be a problem.'

*Flashback

"Well, I'll have the song sent to you before the deadline. Ahuh. Ahuh. I see. Well, thank you for your time. Good night Kanji-san. Thank you again." I sigh as I hang up my phone and I get back on my computer and continue to work on my song. This piece of crap is so hard to continue. Ok, where to begin. The romaji meaning and the kanji in this lyrics just I need to scream but I can't disturb Honoka and the others. Let's see. What time is it? I ended the call at 11 o'clock. I probably spent a good solid hour on this song and it's ….. 9 in the morning. I take a deep breath and I grab my pillow and

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Well I feel better after that. I take a look at my lyrics and I sigh. Well, the lyrics look good and I did finish the first part of the song composition and I can work on the other half today and tomorrow. I just need sleep. I'm so tired…..

I lay down on my futon and I instantly fall asleep.

*Timeskip

I wake up all sore as I get up and look at my phone charging at the corner and I look at the time. It was 7 am… I slept for quite a bit… 7 am. Why does it seem off to me? 7 7 I can't put my finger on it. Am. 7 am. Wait a second. Didn't I go to sleep at 9 am? That means... Oh c'mon! I get up in a panic state and I take a brisk shower as I ponder what I need to do. I need to get my outfit and make a cup of coffee. I also have to wake up Honoka because Umi said to wake her up because Honoka has a tendency to sleep in. I get out of the shower and put on my new uniform. It consists of a white button shirt with a blue suit jacket and a light blue pants. I wore a red tie with it that was supposed to symbolize my year. I feel like this is going to be important. I decide to put on my silver headphones around me as I listen to my music while I drink my cup of coffee and I put on my side bag as I head out and went in front of Homura. Leaving the headphones around my neck, I went in.

"Please excuse me!" I went to the door and I see Ms. Kosaka standing behind the counter taking care of some sweets and she looks at me.

"Ah, Sho. Here to pick up Honoka. I'm sure she'll be down in a second." said Ms. Kosaka but I hear nothing from upstairs. Confused I ask her if I could go up to see if she was even awake and she gave me the ok. As I went up I saw Yukiho coming out of the bathroom with her middle school uniform on and she looks at me.

"Uh hey, Yukiho. Is Honoka up? We were supposed to walk together to school." I feel a chill down my spine. Why is that?

"I think she's still sleeping. You can go check if you want." She pasts me as she heads downstairs. I continue upstairs and reach Honoka's door. I knock a bit and waited a bit. I looked at my watch. We're going to be late at this rate. I knock again and there's no sound. I silently open the door and I see Honoka just sleeping there like nothing is wrong. I walk into her room and shake her a bit but she just rolls the other way. I shake her again to no avail. Having no idea what to do, I decide to call Umi. She might know what to do in this situation. The phone rings and she picks up immediately.

"Hey, Sho-kun. Are you and Honoka coming soon? Kotori and I are waiting for you two. We're going to be late on the first day."

"See Umi-chan. That's going to be a huge problem. Honoka is waking up and I tried shaking her while calling her name but she doesn't even budge. Do you have any ideas on what to do?"

"Oh, that's why you called. Ok put your phone next to Honoka's ear and put it on max volume. Tell me when you have done so." Is Umi going to yell at her ear? No way.

I put the phone next to Honoka's ear and waited.

"HONOKA! WAKE UP!" came a voice from my phone as Honoka jumped out of her bed and landed on me. Currently, we're in an awkward position.

"So how's it going Honoka? You sleep well?!"

"Sho-kun! I thought you were Umi for a second. You sounded like her. You scared me."

"That's because I did wake you up. Sho called me to help you wake up. You need to hurry up, Honoka! We're going to be late!"

"Ahh. You're right. Sho. Please, leave!"

She gets off me and I thought I heard footsteps from behind the door.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure. I'll be downstairs waiting for you. Don't be late though." I rush downstairs as I get on my phone. "She'll be ready soon. Just give us a couple of minutes."

"Ok, just don't take too long. See you."

"Bye Umi-chan."

I walk downstairs seeing Yukiho eating something as she looked at me with a smile. Finding it weird, I look at myself and I didn't see anything wrong with me.

"Is there something wrong, Yukiho? You're giving me this look. Is there something on my face?"

"No that's not it. You had a good morning with Honoka?" What does she mean by that? Wait.

"You saw that?!" She nods her head.

"Whatever you do, please don't tell your dad. He'll kill me." Suddenly I felt something watching me as I turn around to see Mr. Kosaka himself. Fearing for my life, I instantly bow in fear. He gives me a look and doesn't say a word before going back into the kitchen.

"I just lost ten years of my life. That was pleasant… not!" Yukiho was laughing as I gave her a glare and was about to say something, but then Honoka came downstairs. She wore a standard girls outfit which is a blue vest under a blue coat similar to what I had a dark blue and light blue skirt. She grabbed a piece of toast from the counter and I'm already outside as the two of us dash to our meeting place where we see Kotori and Umi were waiting for us anxiously.

"You're way late. Both of you. We could've been late for class on the first day!" Umi had an irritated expression on her face as the both of us bowed.

"Sorry we're late," said Honoka.

"Same here. Sorry, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan."

"Umi-chan. It's ok. We weren't waiting that long." Kotori was just being polite to us which is a characteristic that I like.

"We should hurry up, otherwise we'll be late. I need to see Principal Minami before class starts." I look at my watch. "On second thought. We should run. We only have ten minutes till class starts."

"What?!" Umi apparently wasn't aware of the time as the four of us started dashing to school as the four of us arrived five minutes later and I could see that people were giving me weird looks.

"Hey, you three should hurry up to your classroom. I'll meet you, girls, later."

"Wait, Sho-kun. I'll take you to see my mom."

"No, you don't have to. You should head to class. I don't want you to be late because of me."

"It's fine. It won't take long." She grabbed my hand and we quickly dash to her mom's office as she runs off when we reach there. Sweating I knock the door. There was silent then the door opened to reveal someone who did remind me of Kotori. She had an elegant expression with long grey hair that reached her back. She wore a white business outfit and she looked a bit taller than me. When I saw her I relaxed a bit but I still looked as professional as possible. She looked at me a bit confused before she invited me inside. Once inside she took her seat behind the desk.

"You must Narukami Sho-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Principal Minami." She gave a polite intro.

"N-Nice to meet you, Principal Minami. I feel like I can relax a bit after seeing someone that looked familiar at this school."

"Ah, that's right. You became quick friends with Kotori the other day and went shopping. As for your arrivement, there are some things I would like to tell you. You were at first planned to be with a private instructor during your time here, we couldn't find one for you in time. So I decided to put you in a normal classroom."

"Regarding my enrollment here. I never quite understood why you wanted to enroll me, a guy, into an all-girls school. It doesn't seem right." That was the biggest problem in my head at the moment that I needed to clear up before I could study properly.

"Right. When your producer, Manabe Kanji was trying to find a proper school for you, he tried many schools that were up to your level. He couldn't find one and he became desperate because of your parents. That's when he heard about this school's trouble."

"Trouble? Is there something wrong with the school?"

"Due to insufficient applicants, I'm afraid that this school was going to close down before the school year even began because we didn't even have another student that enrolled here. Just like your producer was desperate I was too and we both came together and I decided to allow you to enroll in this school despite your gender."

"I see. That's quite a lot of stress for someone as young as you." I said without thinking.

"Young?" she questioned.

"Uhhhhh, never mind that. It was that you look young so I just assumed. Anyways, I'm glad that I was able to help you here at this school. Do you have anything for next year?"

"I, unfortunately, do this keeps up. I'm afraid that this school will have to close once all of the current students graduate."

"Well, that's sad. The first years won't have any underclassmen and this school looks good."

"Thank you, Sho-san. That's it. Your class is on the second floor. You can find it, right?"

"Yeah, I can. Thank you, Principal Minami. Please excuse me then." I bow before leaving the room. I look at my phone real quick. I still had two minutes which shocked me. That meeting was quick as I quickly walk to my class. I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into someone causing both of us to fall down as I quickly recover and had my hand out for her.

"I'm sorry, miss. I wasn't paying attention. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She takes my hand as I pulled her up. She had blondish hair with a ponytail tied with a white hair holder. She had blue eyes and a green ribbon showing that she was a third year. "Wait are you Narukami Sho?!"

"Yes, I am. I'm a new student starting today. Pleasure to meet you."

"Can I have a word with you?" She had a serious look on her face.

"Uh sure… but I have class."

"It's fine. It won't take too long. If much I'll write you a note to your teacher."

"All right then." I followed the girl to the student council office which made me pale a bit. Nozomi was the vice president so this girl's the student council president?! Oh dear.

We entered the room to see Nozomi looking out the window holding the Death Tarot Card which instantly made me feel pale. She looks at me with a smile which made me a bit relieved but the tense mood still made me shiver a bit. I decide to be the first one to speak just to clear the mood.

"So, Ms. President… Senpai… what do I call you or what's your name?"

"Ayase Eli. Just call me Ms. President. Now, I would like to ask you three important questions. First, how did you get into this school despite being a boy?"

'I shouldn't say anything about the school closing down, so I guess I can make a bs claim.' I think for a bit. "I think my producer enrolled me in this school unknowingly and the system saw me as a girl. I believe the chairwoman saw this and that's why she sent every student that email about me."

"Well, Elichi. That sounds like a reasonable answer." Nozomi gives me a wink as I blush a bit and look away.

"So Ms. President. What's the other thing that you would like to ask me?"

"Ah yes. Is it true that you are 12 years old? You sound a bit young to be in high school."

"Yeah, I'm a bit ahead then people my age. When I was doing work for music, I had to learn the English language and other aspects of science, history, math, and other stuff to really understand lyrics as some involve historical backgrounds. When I took tests at school, I ended up getting perfect scores in everything."

"Even in the music industry, you still got to keep up with your studies and be even ahead. One last thing." Eli stood up and had a clipboard with a piece of paper on it. She hands it to me and it was blank. When I looked up she was blushing. Wait what? Then she hands me a marker. No way.

"Elichi. I didn't know."

"Narukami-kun. Can I…"

*Flash Forward

Well, I think I figured out the other transfer student. I see a familiar redhead with long hair. So, Riko is a second year. Ain't that great and also bad for me. Jumping behind the corner looks like the teacher as Riko enters and I walk back to the same spot and then I hear Riko giving her intro as I hear someone calling out but I couldn't tell who it was. Then there was a bit of silence as I hear the teacher.

"You can come in." I shiver and I open the door and I walk to the front of the classroom. I write my name on the board and look at the class and I see Chika and You in the class and Riko in another chair, however, the reactions were the same. Confused, fear, and disgust.

"Hey everyone. Pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Narukami Sho. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

 **So this chapter was a bit short for me. Anyways, I'm making small steps in this story. This story is actually fun to write, but it's getting a bit harder to write as I'm focusing four separate stories and school. So I feel like that I have to put a story on hiatus or I have to sleep less. I don't want to put any on Hiatus so I guess less sleep as finals are coming up. Anyways, the next chapter will probably have the beginning of the idol groups or something like that. yaaaay. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and see you guys next month or next week in the final chapter of the first book of HyperHeart RWBY. Stay Classy. masterstarman1002 out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FINALS ARE FINALLY OVER! I WILL NEVER HAVE TO THINK ABOUT IT AGAIN FOR ANOTHER SIX YEARS! SUCK IT SCRUBS! Apologies for that. I just had to get that crap out of my system. Finals were hell and I was late in posting this chapter. Also an announcement. I made an archive account. Yeah, Archiveofourown. You guys should check the site out. I have a bit more free movement on that website. So I moved all my stuff there as well. It has the same username so check out my profile. Until then, have fun guys.**

"Hello everyone! My name is Narukami Sho! It's a pleasure to meet you all!" I bow as I say my introduction. A few whispers could be heard throughout the room, but the teacher silenced the room.

"Now, I know what you guys are thinking. Why is a guy coming into this school? Well, I need to tell you a few things." The whole class looked at the teacher. "First of all, the director had asked him to attend the school due to his experience at Otonokizaka Academy. He was able to save their school and she wanted Narukami-san to help with any flaws in the school." This caused students to talk about it, as they looked at me with a weird look. "Now you may be wondering? Why was he at Otonokizaka Academy in the city? Well, you know the famous singer that retired temporarily that was pretty recent."

That was the nail on the coffin as everyone looked at me with a shocked look as Chika and You were looking at each other with the confused look but not as confused as the other students. One of those students took out their phone and typed a bit before jumping out of her seat, pointing at me.

"I-It's Narukami Sho! THE Narukami Sho! The one who worked with Muse! The one is considered the next king of the music industry!" That statement was enough for people to jump up looking at me while I gave a goofy smile. Some screamed in excitement, some of them were taking pictures, and some came up to me, examining me like I was a piece of art before the teacher got everyone's attention and they all went back to their seats.

"Enough! Now your new classmate may be a celebrity, but he is just another student here in Uranohoshi. So, treat him with respect. Now, Narukami-san. You can sit next to Watanabe-san. Please ra-"

"It's alright sensei. I know where she sits," I said while walking to my seat and taking out my supplies.

"Ok, then. Everyone, turn to page 58 of your textbooks." said the teacher as a note is thrown onto my desk and I quickly read through it without the teacher knowing. It was from You obviously.

 _What the heck is going on, Sho? I mean, why are you at an ALL GIRLS SCHOOL! You better explain this to me and Chika after class._

I looked at my childhood friend and nodded saying that I would explain that I would do it.

*Flashback

"Ummm. Is it ok, if I ask for your autograph?"

Eli had a piece of paper and a marker on top of a clipboard as she hands it to me. I looked at Nozomi who was a bit shocked but she had a smirk on her face as she walked closer to us.

"Oh… Is Elichi a fan of Sho-kun?" Nozomi was obviously laughing in the inside as she teases her friend causing Eli to blush.

"Nozomi!" Eli yelped as I just stood there in confusion before saying something.

"Uh. Are you sure? I mean, I look like a random guy after all. You might be thinking of the wrong guy." Eli shakes her head as she takes out her phone and shows me my music channel before going to my language channel. That did remind me. While I did learn English, I dabble in other languages like French, Spanish, and Russian. So I decided to do a teaching channel for those trying to learn Japanese or other such from the previously mentioned languages. One girl was particularly interesting, being Russian.

"Wait. YOU'RE Eli?! THE Eli that I talked a couple of months back?" I asked as Eli looked at me. "Well, this is quite a shocker."

Que Flashback in a Flashback. Flashback Flashback? Will that work? Yeah, that sounds right. Totally. One-Hundred Percent, it sounds good.

I was visiting my grandma and my cousin, Ichigaya Arisa who is a couple of years younger than me in the city. The place is great, there's a bakery that's nearby which has the most amazing bread, I have ever tasted and the area is full of fun places. The nail on the coffin for the place would have to be Space! A live house led by the famous Shifuna Tsuzuki. She is my role model when it comes music. I mean, the live house is legit the best. Sure, I can't get in due to issues with gender, but I occasionally hear the music coming from the building.

The whole reason that I was at grandma's house was that my dad was out of town with a trial of some sort and mom decided to come with. Not wanting to be alone, I decided to call up Ayase and come over to help out with some cleaning.

One night while I was tuning my guitar, a red ESP Random Star, in preparation for the next song I was plan on doing when I received an email on my phone. I decided to check it out, thinking it was just any random fan mail, but this time… it was different. It was bad Japanese. Like really bad. However, there were Russian in there. Maybe a Russian, Japanese learner. I thoughtfully read through the broken Japanese and had to use Google Translate for some of the Russian part (Because I only know the basics), soon finding out the reason for the letter. It was a message, asking to see if I could give personal lessons on teaching Japanese to a Russian girl that was moving into the country real soon. Thinking of being nice and all, and the courage to try and learn more about Russian myself, I typed an email back in response. This time, it was formal Japanese and broken Russian which made me chuckle a bit as I sent it.

Every now and then, we get to chat up, as I give quick lessons on tutorials and she would try to pronounce it on phone messages, as soon as she moved into the country. She had a good mature voice and I could tell that she was really trying to learn as she was soon speaking normal Japanese at a faster rate. I was not as fortunate as I could barely catch up to her. During that last session, she was really thankful as she told me that she was teaching her little sister as well. That made me smile as I wondered for a bit and I asked for the girl's name,

"Ayase Eli." said the voice from the other side of the phone.

"Ayase Eli… It was nice chatting with you then. You may already know this, but I'm Narukami Sho. Hope we could meet in real life and such." I said.

"That would be really amazing. Thank you, Narukami-kun."

"No no. Please, don't call me by my last name. I really really hate honorifics, strangers and all. Even though, I'm strangely formal to everyone else as they might take offense to that. Well, hope you have a good day, Ayase-chan."

"Call me, Eli, at least."

"A-Alright then. It was nice talking to you during our language lessons. Hope you have a good day, Eli-chan."

"Same to you, Sho-kun."

The phone call ended as I went back to my grandma's house where I packed up, getting ready to take the train home when I looked at my Random Star and smiled a bit. I decided to leave it there as a memorial of me and my new friend Eli. I handed it to Ayase as she looked at me with a confused look.

"Take care of it. It means a lot to me." I said as I packed my back and ruffle her hair. "I'll be back soon. Thanks, Grandma for taking care of me. And thanks cous. See ya later."

*Out of Flashback Flashback to the Flashback where I am Flashbacking into during my time in Otonokizaka high school and I stand in front of Eli.

"This is interesting. I mean sure, I can sign, but is that really necessary? After all, we're going to see each other more often." I take the piece of paper and Eli nods. "Alright then. I signed a short meaningful message as I handed it to Eli before looking at her straight in the face. 'Man, what's with all the cute girls in this school. I mean there's Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Nozomi, and now an old acquaintance, Eli.'

Eli looks at the paper before raising it in the air with a bit of excitement before realizing that Nozomi and I were still in the room as the two of us looked at us, before chuckling at Eli's goofiness. She clears her throat as she blushes a bit. "That is all, Sho-kun. You may go back to class."

"Alright then. Bye, Toujou-senpai, Ayase-senpai!" I left the room before walking to my classroom that was written on the note and I could hear the teacher addressing the class.

Before I walked in, I had to straighten myself by looking at my phone's camera fixed the strap on my back as I knocked on the door before slowly opening it, meeting the eyes of my homeroom teacher for the whole school year. Well, the teacher seemed nice from how she looked as I walked into the room.

"Please excuse me." I walked to the teacher who gave me a pleasant smile.

"Ah, you much be Narukami-san! Principal Minami told me that you were going to be a bit late with your meeting with her. How about you write your name on the board and introduce yourself?"

I nodded before writing my name on the chalkboard as I turned towards the class to see Honoka raising her hand while Umi was trying to patiently calm her down. While amusing, I could feel the cold stares of everyone else in the room which made me a bit nervous but I decided not to back down. I mean, I came here. Might as well see it through.

"Hello everyone! M-My name is Narukami Sho! I-It's a p-pleasure to meet you all!" I bowed at a 90-degree angle trying my best not to look at the other students.

"That was nice, Narukami-kun. How about you sit next to Minami-san? Please raise your hand."

Kotori slowly raises her hand, as I slowly walked through the aisles and slowly landed in my seat as I ponder how I'm going to handle the school year before looking around to see people taking out their notebooks and pencil cases while I do the same.

*And now back to your regularly scheduled program.

'THIS FUCKING SUCKS!' I was bored out of my mind. All the material that we went over so far, went I remember from five years back! Seriously, why did Mari make me go through second-year of high school? Scratch that. Why the United States education system force me to go back these many years!? Seriously, I lost my mind during class and I had to find a distraction, with the addition to Academic Decathlon. At least it brought a challenge and I medaled, gold in Music, Math, Lang Lit, essay, and speech. The other subjects, well it was a bit hard for me at the time. I didn't medal, but I did raise our points in the state. The next year, Honoka and the others arrived and I quit Acadec because I was having fun with the girls and really getting into singing and making music once again.

I looked at my watch as the bell rings as I looked around, to see that girls were around my desk. This was not really anything new as they all were asking, about why I quit, my relationship to μ's and other such about me. I, however, was ok with this and told simple answers that fulfill their curiosity. I, however, wouldn't mind backing out as I see You and Chika talking for a bit, in which the case allowed me to excuse myself and I signaled my two friends to walk outside the classroom and into the courtyard as I munched on a piece of bread that I had bought the other day.

"Sho. If I may ask? Why are you here? In this school. Meant for girls. Like you did, five years ago!" asked Chika.

"Woah! There's a reason for all of this jazz! It's going to take a bit of time to explain, so I'll give you the story." I sigh and look at my hands before back at my two childhood friends. "I came home, to Japan, in order to do one last thing. It was a meeting back in the city which is arranged to take place a few months from now. The night, where we were all eating dinner, and I have to leave, was that I had to meet with the new director of the school. It was a strict business ordeal with that of I should come into this school as a student and point out the flaws the school has in order for it to become more popular. Capiche?"

"And what was the meeting about?" asked You with a concerned look.

"Something, that I am not legally allowed to say. However, when the thing is over, I'll tell you guys." I said while looking at the date of the meeting. 'Going back to Tokyo should be fun. Maybe I can call Ms. Homura and ask if I could stay for a couple of days.' I threw the wrapper away as I looked at my two friends. "So how's it going with you two? I heard something about an idol club?"

"That's right! I wanted to make an idol club for the school! I even made papers and everything!" she hands me one of the flyers and I chuckle a bit. She gives me a look. "Why are you laughing?"

I give the flyer back to Chika as I take out my phone and showed her Kotori's paper. It was when they were asking for a name. I pocketed the phone and we talked about the lesson, or more if I had to teach Chika what the lesson was about. She's still a knucklehead but not as much probably with the help of You. She was a GOD in that stuff back then.

A few minutes later and the bell rings signaling to go back to the room to another long boring class where I was almost tempted to smash my head on my desk. Luckily, I learned how to hide earbuds from teachers during my time back in the states. I could just hear the music as the teacher was teaching about some random stuff that I honestly didn't care for. I was just listening to this amazing music that could be considered classics.

Do you remember the 21st night of September?

Love was changing the minds of pretenders

While chasing the clouds away

Our hearts were ringing

In the key that our souls were singing

As we danced in the night

Remember how the stars stole the night away

Hey hey hey

Ba de ya, say do you remember

Ba de ya, dancing in September

Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day

Ba duda, ba duda, ba duda, badu

Ba duda, badu, ba duda, badu

Ba duda, badu, ba duda

My thoughts are with you

Holding hands with your heart to see you

Only blue talk and love

Remember how we knew love was here to stay

Now December found the love that we shared in September

Only blue talk and love

Remember the true love we share today

Hey hey hey

Ba de ya, say do you remember

Ba de ya, dancing in September

Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day

There was a

Ba de ya, say do you remember

Ba de ya, dancing in September

Ba de ya, golden dreams were shiny days

The bell was ringing

Our souls were singing

Do you remember, never a cloudy day

There was a

Ba de ya, say do you remember

Ba de ya, dancing in September

Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day

There was a

Ba de ya, say do you remember (Sho…)

Ba de ya, dancing in September

Ba de ya, golden dreams were shiny days

Ba de ya de ya de ya

Ba de ya de ya de ya(Sho…)

Ba de ya de ya de ya de ya

Ba de ya de ya de ya

Ba de ya de ya de ya

Ba de ya de ya de ya de ya

(Points if you know the song! Without using Google of course,)

The song ends and I look up from my book to see that the teacher was staring at my me with a question on the board.

"Are you paying attention?" asked the teacher with a strict look which made me sweat a bit.

"Yes, I am. I'm paying attention, Sensei!" I immediately put away my earbuds as the teacher points to the board.

"Then come up and solve it!" the teacher loud voice boomed across the room as I stood up, rubbing my head and walking up to the front. It was a simple math problem with the answer being -2i. I put down the chalk before looking at the teacher, for her to nod in approval and I walk down to my seat. I could hear slight chatter about how fast I was at solving the problem but I digress. It was kinda simple.

The rest of the day was actually a bit smoother compared to the first part of the day, well until lunch. Then that was a train wreck in of itself. I was exploring the school just to get used to the school and I wasn't looking and I bumped into someone without looking as I regained my footing and helped up a red-haired girl. She seems familiar.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention. You ok?" I looked at girl closely. Just as I thought. I only know three people with hair color like that. And one of them is back in the U.S.

"I'm fine. Thank you… Huh. NARUKAMI-SAN!" Ruby jumps a whole foot before running behind a corner and peeking out. No lie. It was pretty cute. "What are you doing here?!"

Before I could happen, the door between us opened as a girl opened the door while opening up a book. She had a yellow sweater above a skirt and a freshman ribbon on her chest. She had light brown hair with bronze colored eyes as I stared at her before staring at Ruby.

"Can you please keep it down, zura?" said the girl. Wait, zura? Maybe a verbal tic or something. "Ah, Ruby-chan. What's going on?"

"I think it would be me. I apologize for shocking her." I rub my head as the girl stares at me, looking at me up and down before a message could be heard on my phone as I look at it. O,h it's Mari. "And I just realized this is a library. Hi, I'm Narukami Sho. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi. I'm Kunikida Hanamaru. It's nice to meet you, zura." Hanamaru shook my hand before another message came from my phone as she stared at my phone. "Umm. May I take a look at your phone?"

I looked at my phone before handing it to her. I'll give Mari a message looking around as she asks me to hold my phone as Ruby slowly look over Hanamaru's shoulder. Hanamaru was trying to hold her excitement. "This is the future, zura!"

I looked over her shoulder to see that she was browsing the internet looking up random things as I walk back and cleared my throat catching her attention.

"I presume that you're not used to technology. Am I right?" Hanamaru nods as she hands back the phone.

"Hanamaru-chan lives and works at the temple. She doesn't have a lot of chances to look at tv and the computer. She is usually reading books."

"Really? Say. You can occasionally use my phone if you can recommend some of the books the school has, whenever I'm here. That ok?" Hanamaru nods excitedly as I get yet another message. "And that is my cue to leave. Nice to meet you, Kunikada-chan. See ya, Kurosawa-chan."

I dash off. I looked at all the messages that Mari has been sending me and I dash through the halls. However, I see someone and I stop as I'm about to ram into them. I try to slow down. And oh no. I'm not stopping quick enough.

*Flashback

Today was actually a fun day at school. Minus some of the stares and such, it was over pretty quickly. Because Honoka's parents needed Honoka to work, I was walking home with Honoka and we chat about the store and other such and I get a phone call as I finished walking Honoka home and she enters Homura before answering.

"Hello. This is Narukami Sho speaking. How's it going, Kanji-san?" I asked.

"It's busy. That's for sure. Meetings, schedules, and taking care of record labels. How was your first day of school?"

"Eh, it was actually pretty good for a first day. Fun, but a few stares at me. Nothing really to worry about."

"That's good. Say how's your song going? Isn't it due tomorrow? It is Friday, today."

After realizing what Kanji said, I sweat quite a bit and I nervously laugh.

"Oh, it's going great. Hundred percent. Just working a bit of the tweak but everything is great."

"Amazing. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Have a good day, Sho-kun."

"Thank you Kanji-san. You too."

As soon as the phone turned off, I was in a state of panic as I dashed to my apartment room, and started working on the song composition. The weekend, sure I had homework despite being the first week of concern, well it wasn't really hitting me at the time. What was really on my mind, was the music aspect of it. I even decided to call my sister from the states to see if she had any ideas on how to fix this mess. The answer, yes she did. I sent her a copy of the song composition and the lyrics and she came back with some tips on how to fix it. I went over it again, found even more mistakes than the first time and sent it again to Lily. This process repeated over and over again until we agreed it was perfect. I'm glad I have a nice older sister. She's the man er woman. I support gender equality of course.

It was eight o'clock when I put it all into a USB drive and took a nice nap, before heading out. I walked to the studio where I've been working during the winter time and I reached the place seeing Kanji ordering some people to set up some stage equipment, most likely for a music video or something. It was a bar with a drink of hardcore whiskey as Kanji notices me.

"Ah, Yu-kun. Glad you could make it on time. Did your first new single?" he asked as he was trying to take care of a lot of things.

I nodded before reaching it into my pocket and taking out the USB drive and Kanji takes out his laptop as he signals the room to be quiet. Everyone was staring at Kanji as he hit the play button. The beginning had the sounds of harmonica and other various instruments that gave an ominous feeling.

 **(Song is called Baka Mitai from the Yakuza series in case any of you are wanting to hear it.)**

Baka mitai, kodomo na no ne

Yume wo, otte kidzutsuite

Uso ga, heta na kuse ni

waraenai egao wo miseta

I love you mo, roku ni iwanai

Kuchibeta de honma ni bukiyou

Na no ni, na no ni doushite

sayonara wa, ieta no

Dame da ne. Dame yo, dame na no yo

Anta ga, suki de, sukisugite

Dore dake, tsuyoi osa-ke demo

Yugamanai,

omoide ga,

baka mitai...

Baka mitai, hontou baka ne

Anta, shinjiru bakari de

Tsuyoi, onna no furi

setsunasa no, yokaze abiru

Hitori ni natte, sannen ga sugi

Machinami sae mo, kawarimashita

Na no ni, na no ni doushite

miren dake, okizari

Honma ni. Roku na, otoko ya nai

Soroi no, yubiwa hazushimasu

Zamaa miro, seise-i- suru wa

Ii kagen,

mattete mo,

baka mitai..

Dame da ne. Dame yo, dame na no yo

Anta ga, sukide, sukisugite

Dore dake, tsuyoi osake demo

Yugamanai, omoide ga, baka mitai..

Honma ni, roku na, otoko ya nai

Soroi no, yubiwa hazushimasu

Zamaa miro, seise-i- suru wa

Nan na yo, kono namida,

baka mitai..

The song finishes as Kanji looks at the laptop before whispering to some of his workers before standing up and puts his hand on my shoulder. He gives me a cold stare as I started to get a little nervous. Kanji has never really given me that look. That look of disappointment. The look of-

"Great work!" he said which leaves me to blink as I shake my head.

"Umm. Kanji-san. Can I ask you to repeat what you said? I think you said great work." I questioned thinking it was too good to be true.

"Yeah, you heard me right! As a matter of fact, this whole set is for a quick music video starring you and your song!" I looked at the set.

"This is a bar. You know that, right?" Kanji winks at me. "Oh, it's me singing with someone else mourning at the bar." Kanji nods again as I see three people with their instruments. One was a black haired college student with a black anime shirt under a grey jacket and jeans. He had sunglasses on his head as he was taking care of a blue guitar. The second one was a light short pink haired girl with a white jacket over a deep purple dress. She was taking care of the keyboard. Finally, there was a grey-haired college student with a white shirt and shorts who was looking at the bass guitar.

"Wait, how will they learn the song in time for the video? It's impossible." I asked Kanji as he gave me a smile. "You have a plan?"

"Of course I do. These guys are probably the best musicians that I know. Your sister, Lily said that they can learn sheet music in a matter of minutes." said Kanji as I give him a look. "Yeah these guys work with your sister back at the states, but they wanted to see how good of a singer you are. Why'll I print the sheet music, you can go say to them."

"Sure, why not."

*And now back to your scheduled program.

… *Why do I say it like it's a tv show or something? It kinda doesn't make any sense now that I think about it. I should just do flashbacks or flashforward like the first few chapters. Now it's like this. Kinda weird honestly. Anyways let's continue.

"Ahh! Look out! I can't stop!" I was going too fast for my own good and I crash into Dia who just came out of the student council room. After that, it was kinda awkward as I was over my senior. I had no idea what was going on as I immediately stood up all nervously and I extended my hand. "Sorry, Di- I mean Kurosawa Senpai."

I look at Dia and she's just bewildered at the predicament and me standing there most likely. This place _is_ the last place that she would think that I would be at. She looks away before back at me before standing up without my help. She looks at me with her hand on her hand. "Umm. Who are you? I think I'm hallucinating a bit."

"If you're hallucinating, Narukami Sho, then you're not." Dia shakes her head before looking at me. "Are you mad at me for slamming at you or are you hella confused with the fact that I'm in the building? Or is it both?" Dia just continues to stare before I had enough and I karate chop her head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You were staring at me. It was getting a bit weird and annoying. So what's up?"

"Why are you here?!" Exclaimed Dia straight into my ears.

"Ack! It's because the director asked me! Do you have to yell?!" I kinda shouted back in response. I looked at my phone and I panicked. Mari was getting feisty. "Sorry, Kurosawa-senpai! I gotta go!"

I dash off again and I make it into the director's office as I open the room and I close it immediately to see Mari having a smile on her face. She was wearing a student's uniform for some reason with a third year's ribbon.

"Before you say anything, Mari… Let me say that I was late because of Kurosawa-senpai and her sister. Let's just say that I bumped into Ruby and I crashed into Kurosawa-senpai on my way here." I say with deep breaths.

"It's alright Sho. It sounds like you're having an eventful day. How did your class react when they saw you?" Mari asked.

"Disgust. Suprise. All that jazz, until the teacher said that I was you know who and then it turned into a massive outbreak of excitement and fangirling when recess started. Wonder how PE is going to be?" I said with a sigh. "By the way, can I ask two things?"

"Sure Sho. Tell me what is it?"

"Well the first thing, did you tell my teacher to announce that. That I was Nathan Sharp. Because I wasn't planning on doing that one bit. Second is, why you wanted to call me in all of a sudden?"

"I thought it might make more people warm up to you. I mean, it worked didn't it?" Mari smiled even more which I don't know if she was making fun of me or she actually thought it was a good thing that she did.

"Yeah, it did. But it's going to cause unnecessary attention on me. I mean, because I was the next Michael Jackson, Chika and You are going to be harassed in order to get a chance to be in my friend group. I don't want that for them. I mean, if this school is going to close down, I want them to enjoy their time here." Mari's smile dropped at the words that I said. I guess she really hadn't thought of this through. She isn't a celebrity. She wouldn't know what type of shenanigans that people would do just to be anywhere near me. "It's fine. I'll just have to extra careful when I'm with them. So what's about the other thing that I asked for?"

Mari takes a deep breath before opening up her laptop and starts typing in it.

"I wanted to ask you about planning for the festival and events for this year. If we're going to make this school stand out more than we're going need to throw all of our punches. Please take a seat. This will take all of the lunch period."

I was a bit shocked that Mari didn't use any English words, but that told me that she was getting serious as I sit down on the chair across and take out my laptop from my side bag. I didn't want to leave it on my desk. Someone might have hidden a note in there. I turn it on and Mari and I begin to brainstorm ideas on the matter of how to make this school stand out. Twenty minutes later, we barely came to any conclusions that seemed helpful.

"We could do our annual school festival! Your older sister, Lily was student council president at the time, and it was a massive success! I remember it so well! So many people came and some were from the city which really says something. Plus didn't you and Kanan go together? You acted like a real gentleman during your time alone, together." Mari hid a smirk on her face but I detected it after thinking about the tone of her voice. I blushed a bit.

"I-It's not what you're thinking of. I mean, we were really good friends back then and all. Plus Lily asked me to bring someone while Chika and You were going with Chika's older sister. That's not important, Mari! Getting back on track, the festival is important and all. I mean, it is an annual school tradition, but it might only bring in parents of the students here. That's not a lot to go on." I was furiously scrolling through the internet to find some way I could boost the school. "I mean we're going to need a manner of attracting new people, that are willing to give this school a chance. For Otonokizaka they had µ's and they were crazy popular. Unless we have some people that are crazy enough to do something like that."

"I don't think school idols are going to happen in this school." Mari shifted a bit nervously when she said it, but I didn't press her on the subject. "Maybe, we could announce to people that you're attending here. I mean the famous Narukami Sho, attending the school here could bring die-hard fans. It could be a really beautiful moment!"

"Yeah, and what about parents? The school community, parents, or the government would allow something like this to happen. I mean a guy attending an all-girls school is ridiculous. I would need some inside people to keep that info a secret. And even still parents wouldn't allow girls to come here, in the country just because of a guy. Maybe they would if the children were going to an amazing school where the best people go to, but for someone like me. Hindsight is 50/50."

I was getting frustrated. We were getting nowhere fast. Then I thought of the school idol thing and then I flashed back to seeing Chika's flyer. A lightbulb was forming over my head, but I hesitated at the thought. Chika was my best friend, but her being in the idol business was starting to give me a chill. Nah, I gotta have fate in her. She's my friend and all, then I heard looked at the time. It was my cue to head back to my classroom.

"I have to go, Mari. Class is starting soon, and we have PE." Mari sighs as she goes back to her laptop.

"Oh alright! Bye Sho!" I pack up my laptop and I headed for the door. "Wait, Sho!" I look back to see Mari on her feet with eyes as big as plates.

"What's up?" I walk back to see Mari turning our laptop around for me to see an news website. It had the standard, stocks, news, government about North Korea and Donald Trump but one thing caught my eye as my face pales a bit. "Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!"

I slowly walk out of the room and slowly walk back into the classroom. If the other students find out about this. I don't know how they would react honestly. My face was the same state as I mutter the same word.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no."

Suddenly I slapped myself and I was suddenly aware about where I was. I walk into my classroom and sit in my street before looking at the clock. Two minutes. Ok. I have time. So I take out my phone and go to the same news website to find the article. I was beyond panicking at this point and I find it. It said the words that could end µ's forever.

 _Kosaka Honoka, Leader of Famous Japanese Idol Group Has Love Relationship to Retired Singer Narukami Sho._

"Oh dear. This can't possibly get any worse than it already has." I said as the door opened and Dia dashed in the room while she looked at me. "On second thought. Never mind. This CAN get worse. I'm going to have a rough rest of the day. Aren't I?"

 **Why do I think that the Sunshine part of this story is constantly on a cliffhanger? Seriously, first was Sho's introduction to the class and many more. (Crashing into Dia and her coming into the room... Why are these always have to do with Dia? It's like she acts dramatically so many times during the anime, it's just a good way to transition into the past and then to the present. Whoop de do! Well see you guys next time! Stay Classy! Nexus MC Signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, most of you guys don't care but I'm going to be going to anime expo this year. I mean why would you guys care. I'm but a lowly fanfic writer. Why should you care? Well, we're all weebs and otakus here. Thought I would share that with you guys. So I feel like, I'm getting lazy with this fanfic. I mean so many insert songs, it's getting stupid. I'm having a hard time concentrating as I'm watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine and Boku no Hero Academia in prep for the movie on Thursday (haven't watched the series yet.) Well enough of my rambling. Hope you guys hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm actually getting into the first episode of the anime.**

Dia entering the room at this very moment is the last thing that I wanted today. Dia can wait, that's for sure. Right now, I need to call Honoka. She has a massive deal to explain right now. I take out my phone and walked to the window and open it. I check the time before the call. Ehh. I have 10 minutes. Should be good enough.

"Narukami-kun! I need to have a word with you!?" Dia shouts at me with a look of concern.

Everyone looks at Dia and then me as I press Honoka's number before jumping out of the window which causes girls to shriek and they look outside to see me hanging on the nearby tree and dropping down with the phone still at my ear. I walk to a safe location where nobody could hear the call as the phone clicks.

"Sho… Hi! Are you doing well? Everyone is doing-" Honoka stammers as I cut her off. I wasn't in the right mood to be dealing with her shenanigans.

"Honoka. Can you please explain why on earth, the media is saying that we're dating? I thought we made it perfectly clear that nobody will know until I'm back. That way we can deal with the crowd together. What have the others say about it?" Honoka remained silent. "You didn't talk to them have you."

"No, I haven't. Oopsy-daisy?"

"Oopsy-daisy isn't exactly the right words I would use. What did you do?"

"Do you remember that one picture that we took together at that music festival hosted by Ryan Seacrest? It was just the two of us without the others being part of it. Do you remember that one?"

I look through my photo album and find the picture that she was talking about. It was the two of us as I had to bend down to her height for us to take a selfie together. If you look at it, anyone would guess that we were dating. I smiled at it before shaking and put my focus on Honoka.

"Look, right now. I can't work on this, so why don't you tell the others to post separate pictures on their twitters and then I'll post a pic of the group and me together. Just to calm the masses, alright?" This plan wouldn't work, but all the assumptions might be shifted to somewhere safe. "I gotta go. Class is starting soon. Bye Honoka."

"Bye Sho. I'm sorry about the photo."

"It's fine. You had good intentions."

The call ends and I walk back to the building and into the classroom to see that Dia was still there as my face instantly turns pale. I forgot about her for the time being as she goes up to me and asks me a bunch of questions as I do my best to calm her down and answer her questions like "Why was I here?" or "Why was I enrolled into the school" and what not. I gave Dia the same explanation as I gave to Chika and You and the bell ring as she lefts and I sigh before walking to my seat.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful as the day was the same old thing that I learned five years ago. I also didn't try using my earphones again, the teacher had her eye on me from the rest of class. The school day ends and I take the bus home with Chika and You as there was an awkward silence in the room before I stroke up a conversation about today's lesson. Soon Chika and I got off the bus and walked home in silence as I see the flyer in her bag, to which I snatch it in front of her.

"You know, Chika. This flyer and idea is neat and all. How are you going to announce that you plan on making this club?" I ask as she looks at the paper.

"Huh? Well, I was planning on going to the front of the school and pass these flyers out to people with You."

"Ok, so nothing crazy. That's a good starter. What's your hook and how are you going to get this club established with Dia being strict how stuff like this?"

"I haven't thought about it. I just know that it's going to work."

"Oh well. Have fun with that. Seeya Chika." I walk into my house as I wave to Chika and unlocked the front door. "I'm home!"

I walked upstairs into my room and turned on my laptop and looked through everyone's twitters about the incident to find that they did do the photo thing like I asked Honoka to do. I posted a photo of me and the girls on the final day of school. There was nothing that I could really do about the incident so I decided to do my homework for the day and I finished it after an hour of work.

'How Chika is going to do this thing?' I wondered when I hear the door knocks downstairs and I went down to open the door to see Chika and You standing there. It was still in the afternoon so, I wasn't that surprised. "Hey, guys. You need any help?"

"Yeah. Can you come over, Sho? We need a plan." You asks as I give a smile.

"Course I'll help. Give me a second while I grab my jacket." I grab the nearest grey jacket before walking out the door. "I'm going out!"

Soon we found ourselves in Chika's room where I was explained that the Chika's idea to go to the front of the school was a good start, however, a hook would be good as the three of us worked together to work on one. After some thought over the subject, the only thing we came up was me in a walrus costume, thanks You, which I didn't like due to the boiling heat. We gave up on the subject and I helped the two girls with their homework until nighttime.

I was drinking some tea that Shima brought up for us when You and Chika looked at each other before looking at me. You was the first to speak.

"Hey Sho?" I look at my friend to find that she had a sad look on her face. "I want to say sorry for being cold and distant earlier today. I guess I was just not used to you being here and then you popped out of nowhere at our school. I'm sorry for earlier."

"Same here, Sho. We weren't being real friends and then we had the audacity to ask for your help. Some friends we are."

I put down the cup. "What are you guys talking about? I have no idea." The two girls had a look as they looked at me. Looks like they're not getting the hint. "Just don't talk about it, then we're cool. Capiche? By the way, Chika. You got a question, wrong."

"Huh? Where? I don't see anything."

"Just look through it. You'll see it."

*Flashback

Meeting everyone who was at least four years older than me wasn't that awkward. What's the worst that can happen when I meet people that are fifteen-years older than me? Nothing actually. I kept my cool as I met Neptune, Matthew, and Andrew as we went over the song and filming. These guys were professionals and what they were doing, while I made few mistakes that got us to be held back a bit, but filming didn't take too long. The footage was only about a minute and a half where it was me and the group performing part of the song to where I was at the bar sulking about something. My acting was actually pretty good and we were able to wrap it up, before three o'clock.

I drink from the glass at the bar which was just some Oolong Tea as the whole place made me feel like I was boiling. My throat was also burning as I had some lozenges and started packing my laptop in my bag before Matthew walks up to me.

"Hey, Sho. Neptune, Andrew, and I were planning on getting some sushi, but we don't know the area all that well. Think you can help us, and recommend a good place. You can join if you want."

My stomach rumbled as I rub my head. Whoops, didn't have anything today. "Sure I'll join you guys if that's fine. Actually, I know a pretty good place that Kanji recommended to me. They make really good tuna."

"By all means, young padawan. After you."

"Yes, Master Kenobi."

The four of us head to the sushi bar where Kanji recommended and I'll say this once. Neptune and Matthew can surely eat. They're wolfing down piece by piece while Andrew and I were watching from the sidelines trying to eat as peacefully as possible which is a bit difficult with everyone looking at Matthew and Neptune.

"Those two, I swear. They're always like this. Such snobs. They should learn to eat normally and with some manners." Andrew comments as he drinks his green tea. He then looks at me while I enjoyed a piece of salmon. "At least you eat like a normal person."

"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment, I guess."

"Ahh. This is really good, food. Thanks, Sho." Neptune wipes her lips as I chuckle a bit. That girl is so laid back about stuff like this. It honestly reminds me of Chika. "I'm in the mood for some anmitsu. Hey, Sho! Do you know any place with good anmitsu?"

"Anmitsu? Hold on a second." I opened up my phone to see that Kanji has delivered the recording to my house. Anyways, not important as of now. I call Honoka. I think she might need some help with her homework. The phone rings as Honoka picks up. "Hey, Honoka. You're dad still makes good anmitsu, right?"

"Yeah, we do. It's really good. Are you going to come by for some?" Honoka asks with a too cheerful of a tone.

"Sure, I'll swing on by. And I'm bringing in some friends, well friends of my sister, but we're hanging out for lunch. Give me like ten minutes."

I hang up as Matthew walks up to the counter while Andrew tries to pay. They debate for a few minutes before Matthew wins and he hands the 5,000 yen. Afterward, we headed out as they followed me for direction.

"So Sho. Do you have a girlfriend?" I freeze immediately in my spot at Neptune's question. "Do you have a crush on anyone, then?"

I freeze up even more and Matthew noticed my discomfort as he puts his hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to answer, but she's very curious. She'll most likely keep on asking you until the ends of the earth. Well, that and th-"

Andrew puts his hand over Matthew's mouth as if he's trying to shut him up. "Ignore him. He's spouting random nonsense, but what he said about Neptune is true. It is in your best interest to answer her early on."

I just stare at the three of them before slapping myself back into reality, before then I had a weird thought. When Neptune asked me, about having a crush… I thought of Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Eli, Nozomi, Chika, Kanon, and You. Do I have a crush on everyone? That's crazy. Anywho, it's time to think rationally. What would make Neptune's curiosity down for the time being?

"I do have a crush on someone, Neptune-chan. However, I know for a fact that I have no chance of ever being with her, so I gave up. Does that answer your question?" Neptune gave a pouty face at my answer but she looks like she accepts it. "Anywho, it's time for some,

Andrew chuckles.

"I wonder then. In the future, what choices will you make?"

"Did you say something, Andrew?" He shakes his head. "Well, Homura is the place. It's right around the corner." The four of us enter the place as I see Ms. Kosaka standing behind the counter. "Hello, Ms. Kosaka! We would like four orders of anmitsu! Is that alright?"

"Of course, Sho. We'll bring it out for you and your friends. Why don't you go say to Honoka? She said to tell her when you got here."

"Alright then." I hear giggling behind me as I shake it off before I get a call from Umi. "Hey, Umi. What's up?"

"Are you at Honoka's house by any chance?"

"Uh. Yeah, why?"

"Don't help with her homework. She called asking for help, but she won't learn if we do it for her." Umi explains.

"Well, that explains why she was so cheery when I called earlier. How about we teach her on the stuff? That way, she'll learn properly and she'll do it herself."

"Sure. You can do that, I guess. Just don't help her that much."

"I understand Umi-chan. Bye!"

*Flashforward

You know what's funny. Today was the day that I would meet everyone in Aqour. It's strange don't you think. A simple person going to school will soon help an idol group with their success. The hilarious part is how I met Yoshiko. It was so weird.

The day started where I woke up early to meet up with Chika and You with showing their school idol club so they can turn in the application for the club. It's strange how today is the entrance ceremony while two days ago, was the first day of class. When I saw, Chika and You all I saw was them passing flyers while Chika was on a box, shouting. Then I look around them to see people with fancy stalls and such as they shouted to the first years asking come to look and join their clubs. If only they knew what might happen to this school. What I'm working on is a way to save the school like I did five years ago. I walk up to You as she hands me a bunch of flyers asking if I can help with handing out the flyers and I willingly accepted. I put on my headphones and listened to the first song that my sister made.

I gave flyers to people as they all gave me an interested look which I did my best to shrug off. Unfortunately, they only came because of me and probably had no interest in the School Idol Club that Chika was trying to announce. However, I noticed something that really caught my interest. The tree above was rustling a lot despite there not being that windy. However, we had to go to class shortly after while Chika dropped down in defeat which made You and I have to comfort the poor girl.

"There there. It'll be alright, Chika. Let's head to class. At least people took our flyers."

"That's because you were here, Sho-kun. They'll probably not even join." Chika muttered in a low voice.

*Flashback

Chika drops to the floor with exhaustion as You and I look at the girl. It's early in the morning before class.

'You alright there, Chika?"

"Yup, I'm fine! Again. How do I look?"

You looks at her phone and I've never looked at what she's looking at.

"You've got it down… probably!"

"Yes!" Chika cheers in excitement. "What about you, Sho-kun!?"

"Question. Who are you trying to imitate?" I ask as You shows me a photo of Honoka during her performance of Snow Halation. "Ehh. I can see it. But on a serious note. Do you really think that you're going to start the club?"

"Yup! I'll start the club right after we start the new term!" Chika shows us her School Idol club sign as You and I chuckle.

"So, who else is going joining?"

"Sho-kun is. Right?" You looks at me while I sighed.

"She asked me multiple times yesterday after you left and I said yes to it. So besides me, I have no idea who is in this place."

"Well, I would ask you, if you weren't already in the Swim Club."

"But, why do you want to be a school idol?"

"Because you've never been interested in any clubs. Why are you now?"

Chika stands up to answer but then I looked at the clock. "Uh, guys? Aren't we going to be late?"

"Ahhhhh!"

The three dash out of the room to see that the bus left already as I look around. What can we use? I know, my Bike? What about the girls? I only have two helmets. Guess they can wear it and not me. I dash towards my motorbike and take out the key while starting it.

"You! Chika! Hop on! We're taking on the cool and fast way!"

"Sho-kun! When did you get a motorcycle?" The two exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter! Just know that I had it for a while. Now get on!" The two got on the back of my motorcycle with You in the middle of me and Chika as I pass the two helmets to them. You holds me tightly as I prepared the motorcycle. Heh. Why am I getting embarrassed? Probably because of something stupid. "Ladies hold on tight! This is a non-stop flight to Uranohoshi Academy. And blast off!"

Riding to school is something that I wanted to do, but mom always said that it's basically showing off but this is important. We're going to be late, but we'll be fine. And we'll pass the bus in no time.

Being on my motorcycle is always fun, but the girls seem like they're having fun so I'm starting to enjoy this more. I look at the time and we stopped near the school as the three of gave a sigh of relief.

"Now then, ladies. Let's set this thing up!"

"Yeah!"

And now you see where we're at. The three of us are exhausted from standing and the heat as I see Hanamaru and Ruby walking by to which I waved at. Hanamaru waves back but Ruby, on the other hand, hides behind Hanamaru before waving back.

"She's so pretty." You comments as she was leaning on Chika who surprisingly disappeared before landing on me. "Ahh!"

"Hey!" Everyone is shocked at Chika popping in front of Hanamaru. "Do you want to be a school idol?"

"Zura?!"

"Zura?" Hanamaru covers her mouth. Guess her zura thing is just out of habit.

"Oh, nothing."

Chika shows the flyer to Hanamaru as You gets off me and we both stands up. "Don't worry. I know you'll like it. I'm sure both of you will be popular! No doubt about it." Ruby looks over Hanamaru as she examines the flyer. "Woah! Oh! Over here! Are you interested?"

"Do you have concerts?" Ruby is really excited about it.

The tree is starting to rustle again as I walk next to Hanamaru and we both look up. "Hanamaru-chan. You noticed that someone's up there, right?"

"Yeah."

I think I can see the person when suddenly Chika touches Ruby's hand. "You! Cover your ears!"

"Huh!?" Hanamaru and I cover our ears as You does the same instinctively.

Well even with my ears covered, Ruby screamed really loud

"Ruby-chan is extremely shy, zura."

Suddenly someone dropped down in front of us on her legs with her bag dropping on her head.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

*Flashback

After getting their desserts, Matthew and the others had to leave home so I went up to Honoka with an anmitsu for her as I knock on the door. There is no response, maybe she's in the bathroom or something. Guess I'll just wait for her in here. I open the door… and I find something that made me regret what I did.

Honoka is standing in front of me as she's taking off her pajamas and she so happens to look at the door the exact moment and we stare at each other. My mind is going blank as my next instinct is to close the door and contemplate the situation. My hands are shaking as Yukiho pops out of her room. She sees me while I'm having a major meltdown and she tries to get my attention.

Ten to fifteen minutes later, Yukiho leaves and I knock on the door again. This time, Honoka gave the sound of approval as I enter Honoka's room with a huge amount of hesitation. I placed the anmitsu in front of her as I silently sat in front of her. There was an awkward silence as I wanted to say something because this is killing of me, but I'm too embarrassed about the fact. A moment passed and Honoka spoke up.

"Sho-kun… We will never talk about this ever. Is that understood?" I nod in response. "Ok then! Kotori and Umi are coming soon."

"Wait what?"

"Turns out, they were having trouble with the homework as well. How's the homework for you?"

I shuffle through my side bag and take out my homework. It's true that math has been stumping my ass and English is actually fine, but the grammar seems off to me. It's only the first week of school… This is just crazy. This must be what high school is like.

"I'm having trouble in some aspects honestly. I think we really need to pour our heads together for this it. Guess for now, we should just set up and eat our anmitsu."

"Sure! That's good."

We take out our stuff and eat our anmitsu before Umi and Kotori come over and they sensed that there was an awkward tension in the room but I told them to ignore it. Even with Umi and Kotori's help, turns out we were all having trouble with the same problems. Well, we helped out with some problems and then Honoka said to just wing it. Umi and I were iffy on that but we had no choice in the matter. I had to upload and process the video for Kanji and he said that he would start selling the song later today. I went home soon after Umi and Kotori left and started uploading the video. I have school tomorrow so I have to wake up early and get Honoka. Just hope that the same thing won't happen again.

*Time skip

Waking up through Yukiho was no big deal and I waited patiently in front of Homura as Honoka walks out and we headed towards school. It wasn't as awkward as yesterday like it never happened. The two of us were chatting as we walked to the meeting area. That is when I had the idea and pulled out my phone. My sister was a brilliant musician and one of my role models and I wanted Honoka to listen to one of her songs and we walked while listening to her song.

Datte kanousei kanjitanda

Sou da... susume!

Koukai shitakunai me no mae ni bokura no michi ga aru

Let's go! Do! I do! I live!

Yes, Do! I do! I live!

Let's go, Let's go! Hi!

Mae mukou ue o mukou nanika o matanai de

Ima yukou hayaku yukou doko demo ii kara

Taiyou kirameite Mirai o maneiteru

Saa yukou kimi mo yukou susume→Tumorou

Atsui kokoro (moteamashite)

Daite hashitta (kurushikattanda)

Minna oide (motto motto)

Motto ugoite tashikametai chikara (Hi!)

Let's go kawannai Sekai janai

Do! I do! I live! (Hi hi hi!)

Let's go kanousei aru kagiri

Madamada akiramenai (Hi hi hi!)

Let's go shizen na egao nara

Do! I do! I live! (Hi hi hi!)

Let's go kanousei miete kita

Genki ni kagayakeru bokura no basho ga aru

Let's go! Do! I do! I live!

Yes, Do! I do! I live!

Let's go, Let's go!

Sora miyou tomo ni miyou kiseki o tsukamu nara

Sugu tobou yume ni tobou utaeba ii kana

Kirei na tokimeki ga mirai o shimeshiteru

Saa tobou kimi mo tobou susume→Tumorou

Tsuyoi kimochi (umareta kara)

Kimeta yarunda (ureshikattanda)

Minna koko de (motto motto)

Motto isoide hajimaritai negai (kore kara!)

Let's dance owannai tanoshisa o

Do! I do! I sing! (Hi hi hi!)

Let's dance mugendai Enajii de

Kirakira tsukuridase (Hi hi hi!)

Let's dance shizen ni egao desho

Do! I do! I sing! (Hi hi hi!)

Let's dance mugendai Pawafuru na

Genki o wakeaeru bokura no basho ga aru

Takamatteru omoi ga (Oh yes!) takamatteru negai ga (Oh yes!)

Bokutachi wa koko kara hajimaru yo kitto

Takamatteru inori ga (Oh yes!) takamatteru houra ne (Oh yes!)

Hajimatteru... nani ka ga!

Motto ugoite tashikametai chikara

Go go!→Tumorou

Let's go kawannai sekai janai

Do! I do! I live!

Let's go kanousei aru kagiri

Mada mada akiramenai

Let's go shizen na egao nara

Do! I do! I live! (Hi hi hi!)

Let's go kanousei miete kita

Genki ni kagayakeru bokura no basho ga aru

Let's go! Do! I do! I live!

Yes, Do! I do! I live!

Let's go, Let's go! Hi!

Susume no tomorrow. I used to listen to this song everyday. Even still, it's awesome. After the song, we met up with Umi and Kotori as they also listened to the song and I could tell that everyone loved the song.

"Your sister is quite the gifted musician, Sho. Maybe it's in your blood." Umi comments as I rub my head.

"You think so? I'm nowhere close to the level that she's at. I mean the first song that I made was published yesterday."

"Ooh. Is your song out? Let me listen to it!"

"You have my Youtube chan- what the heck?"

We had reached the school but the teachers were having the students into the gym. It was some kind of announcement, but this is strange. Why would it be so early in the morning?

Moments later.

Turns out that Kotori's mom made the announcement that the school was going to shut down. This was a sad moment for everyone as we saw the lease on the bulletin board which made Honoka pass out. Poor girl, she must be in shock. I took her to the nurse's office where she rested for a couple of minutes as I went back to the classroom where people were having serious conversations before giving me looks. Something is up.

I went back to the bulletin board to see that Director Minami gave the full explanation of why I was going to this school. Don't know if that is a good thing. I don't know anything actually. What should I do know? Good news is that the school will be closing down after the first-years graduate.

"You're putting a lot of thought about this, aren't you." I looked towards the direction of the voice to find Director Minami. "It would make sense. Now that everyone knows everything and much work, the road is set in stone."

"What do you mean?"

"In other words. You can drop out. You being in this school could be a hinderance to your record. You shouldn't waste your time on a doomed school after all."

"I still don't understand what you're talking about." Director Minami was confused. "I made a choice to stay here. I'm going to see it until the end. I've made friends with Kotori, Nozomi, Umi, Eli, and Honoka. Why would I abandon them to save my own skin? I got a better idea as a matter of fact. I'm going to find a way to save this school. One way or another. I have a whole school year and then you'll see. There will be new first-years."

Director Minami looks a bit surprised before smiling. "Thank you, Sho."

She leaves me alone as I walk back to my classroom to find Kotori and Umi in their seats as I sat behind Umi.

"Has Honoka always been so dramatic?" I asked the two girls.

"Pretty much," Umi said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but I've seen her actually pass out," Kotori added.

"That's true. I wonder why she did though." Umi wondered.

"Maybe she thought the school closing meant she would need to transfer."

There was silence for a few seconds, but we all thought the same thing. That was definitely the reason.

"This year is going to be quite the experience, that's for sure," I said.

"With Honoka-chan every day is fun," I smile at Kotori's words.

"With Honoka every day is stressful."

"Eh. I gotta say it's more of both."

The three of us chuckle before laughing as Honoka walked into the room with a sadden look.

"Hey, Honoka. You doing okay, now?" Honoka didn't respond as she walked towards us. "Honoka? You there?"

Just then she latched on to me and buried her face in my chest as I blush. "I'm DOOMED!"

"Why?" Kotori asked.

"Cause I don't know what I'm gonna do. I haven't been studying at all. There's no way I'll pass an entrance exam."

"My god, she's actually upset. And here I thought that her being upset was a joke."

"It's not funny!" She pouted.

"You know they won't close the school until all current students have graduated right?" Umi asked Honoka as she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, Honoka."

"YAY!"

"God. My ears." I commented under my breath before smiling.

*Flash Foward

Well, today has definitely been eventful. I mean, I've heard of the term, raining cats, and dogs, but raining cute girls can really take the cake here. I'm the first one to speak here.

"Um. Who are you? Are you ok? That was quite the fall."

The girl chuckles which made me weirded out. "Is this… Earth?"

"You don't seem okay." Chika comments

"Yeah. She had some screw nuts." You added.

"Which means, you lot are despicable, lowly humans." Ok, this girl is beyond ok. She's blow shit crazy from what I can tell.

"Besides that. Are your legs ok?" Chika taps the girl's legs as she shudders.

"Ow- Of course they are! This body is merely a vessel. For myself, Yohane, this body is my temporary form. Whoops. I accidentally said my name." Yohane comments. "Now you know that I am the fallen angel, Yohane-"

"Yoshiko-chan?" Hanamaru asks. Oh. That's her name. Weird. Hanamaru walks up to Yoshiko I guess. "It is you, Yoshiko-chan! It's Hanamaru. I haven't seen you since kindergarten!"

Yoshiko is shaken up by Hanamaru. "Ha-na-ma-ru? H-How dare you, human?"

"Rock, paper, scissors!" They play a game as I see the weirdest scissors in my life. "The way you do scissors. It is you, Yoshiko-chan!"

"Don't call me "Yoshiko"! Got it? I'm Yohane. My name is Yohane!" Yoshiko runs away with Hanamaru and Ruby running after her before the two waved at me.

"What on earth is going on?" I asked as You shrugs.

"I'm going… to recruit those girls later!" You and I chuckle at Chika.

"Was it you? The one who was passing out these flyers?" Oh crap. That sounds like Dia. "Just when did Uranohoshi Girls' High School start a School Idol Club?"

You and I realized who it was, but Chika had no idea despite what happened on the first day of school. Turns out she was asleep during the time.

"Are you a first year, too?" Face. It's time to meet your best friend in your world, palm. You guys must really miss each other.

"Chika-chan, she's not a new student. She's a third year and the student council president."

"No way! The student council president!?"

Dia smirks as she asks Chika and me to the student council room as I have a real sense of deja vu. Seriously add five years, a Honoka, and Eli had black hair and wasn't Russian and this is basically the same thing. You had to wait outside as she wasn't really part of this.

"Basically, you were gathering members when you didn't even apply, let alone receive permission to start this club?" Wait, Chika hasn't even asked permission? What have I got myself into?

"I didn't mean to make trouble. I was just inviting them to join." Chika rubs her hair in embarrassment with a slight chuckle. "So, I thought I might as well… maybe I was jumping the gun."

"Chika. Please don't smile, this isn't looking pleasant in the slightest."

"Sho-kun is right. And what is this? How many members do you have? You only have two names written here." Dia looks at the sheet.

"Right now, it's just us at the moment. We're trying to get members for the requirement to start a new club." I explained as Dia slams the desk as we moved back a bit. The poor girl also hurt her hand as Chika chuckles as I make a smile trying to be inconspicuous. She didn't like that as she points at us.

"You're in no position to be laughing!" We apologized as she lowers her hand. "Anyway, I cannot accept this incomplete application."

"What!?" Chika outbursts as You opens the door.

"Chika-chan, Sho-kun, let's come back later."

"Then, I will submit it again after I get five people." Ooh. Nice confidence, Chika. But how are we going to do that after our major fail this morning?

"Do as you like. Even if you do, it doesn't mean I will approve of the club."

"What!?" This really looks familiar.

"As long as I am student council president, a School Idol Club will never be approved!" Suddenly a huge gust of wind blows in front of us.

"Dia-senpai! Please close the window. Kinda hard… to see!" I comment as she does what I ask.

"N-no way!"

After that, Chika all rejected left the room as she went with You to the classroom.

"You know, you're acting like a real Eli," I muttered under my voice as I followed suit.

*Time Skip

The three of us were heading to Kanan's as I learned something. You can really hold a secret. Turns out there was another School Idol Club trying to be made but it was rejected and You knew about it as we gave her a look.

"Sorry!" You apologizes to us.

"Why didn't you say anything about this to us, You?" Chika said dejectedly.

"You were already so into the idea. I couldn't break it to you."

"So you would have preferred the long and painful way!?" I said while I rubbed my head. "You, that makes no sense in the slightest."

"Sorry. I think I know why she rejected it." This catches our interests. "I heard that because her family is part of an old fishing family, she doesn't like silly things like that."

"It's not silly."

Something came into my mind as we rode the boat to Kanan's place. I've met Mari and Dia longer than a couple of days ago. Two years. That was it. Oh. We're here.

"You're later than usual. Wasn't it only the entrance ceremony today?" Kanan asks as she's hanging some swimming clothes to hang.

"Yeah. Still, don't understand when the first day was two days ago." I commented.

"Some schools are like that, Sho. There are some things that we just have to deal with."

"Fair."

"Sorry, Kanan. We got caught up in other things…" Chika hands Kanan a bag of stuff. "Here! There's the neighborhood circular and stuff from my mom."

"They're probably just mandarin oranges again." Kanan smiles.

"Tell my mom if you don't want them."

"I could take th-"

"No." I couldn't even finish my sentence.

Chika and You sit down as I helped Kanan with the oxygen tanks.

"Kanan-chan, you think you'll be able to come to school this new term?" You asks as I hand Kanan the last tank and she puts it down.

"Well, there's still a lot I need to help out with at home." She picks it up and places it near the rest of the tanks. "And I'll still be a while before dad's bone heals."

"That's too bad. I wanted you to join, too."

"Chika, I hardly think that Kanan is going to join af-" I didn't finish the sentence.

"What is it?" You asks as I shake my head.

"Nothing at all."

"So, Chika. What did you want me to join?"

"You see, I'm going to be a school idol!" Kanan freezes as I cringe internally. I hate these types of secrets.

"Oh? Well, unlike you second years, I'm a third year." Kanan comments with a slight sense of pain.

"I know. It's amazing!" Chika is proud as Kanan slaps Chika with a couple of dried fish as it made You and I laugh.

"Here. This is for your mom."

"Aw, dried fish again?"

"Tell my mom if you don't want them. Well, that's how it is. I'll be taking a break from school for a while longer, so let me know if anything happens at school."

There was a massive sound as Chika and You look up from under the umbrella. "What's that?"

"Probably the Ohara family." Shit. I almost forgot that Mari lives around here. Time to have a talk.

The boat ride was fun and I went separately from everyone else due to my motorbike and my first instinct was to go see Mari. It's time to have a serious conversation.

 **So, I may have made a mistake in one of the previous chapters. That being that I wanted to make a connection to the original Aqour (Dia, Kanan, and Mari) in order to make Sho stronger with the new Aqour (the above as well as Ruby, Chika, Riko, You, Hanamaru, and Yoshiko). Almost forgot it, a couple months back. Man do I feel stupid about that. Anyways, slow progression in Sho's character development. Trying to make him, smart, thoughtful of others, and good at telling jokes when the timing is right. And his relationships with everyone (harem) is actually pretty hard in terms of planning. How does one go from having a relationship with Muse to having another relationship with Aqour. Still working on that, just wait and see. With that, this is NexusMC signing off! Stay Classy!**


	6. I'm sorry

**Hi everyone. This is NexusMC and I just got back from Anime Expo and I recently watched the first four episodes of the original Love Live. I'm sorry to say this, guys but I can't continue to write this fanfic anymore. It's just that, I can't continue to write this series. I see that Love Live is just a show where people can just enjoy as well as the music in the series. Hope you guys can forgive someone like me for not having the dedication of fanfic.**

 **Actually, before I go. However, this story is up for grabs if anyone wants to continue. Just gotta pm me about it. I also decided to work on my Rosario+Vampire fanfic called the "F-Ranked Monster."**


	7. Thoughts

**Hey guys. I've been thinking about this Fanfic after my decision to drop it. The reason why I was going to do that was that it didn't seem doable because of the originality of the story. Love Live and Love Live Sunshine follow a strict timeline and going through it while also trying to add pieces of it together just couldn't work.**

 **A whole day of thinking later, I thought of something. Screw the timeline thing, I can add stuff all I want to take out stuff. It's my fanfic, who's going to stop me! Well besides the original creators, then we have a major problem there that's beyond my control.**

 **However, still. I need some more time to think about the story so for now, it's going to be on Hiatus until one of the series finishes. Not going to be HyperHeart RWBY or Nexus. Those are going to be going for a long time. The Human might be another 20 chapters or so if I zoom through the canon and character development. As for the Rosario Vampire fanfic, it's going to still take over as of right now. Please be patient until then. This is NexusMC, stay classy!**


	8. Special

Matthew Song

Age: 16

Height: 180cm 5'11

Blood Type: B+

Birthdate: October 2nd

Male

(Y/N Your name) *Wanted to try something.

"It is so hard to think straight! I mean! Come on! This is ridiculous!" I say while slamming my head on the table. There was a cup of Earl Grey and a slice of pie sitting next to me as I go through my Physics homework that is thoroughly kicking my ass. I already have a B in the class and don't get me started on U.S. History. My teacher is teaching harsher than the APUSH students. Seriously the normal students in his class beat people in the ap class in the AP test.

I look at my clock that was sitting on my desk as it showed 1:00 am. October 2nd, my birthday. It would be special for me if it was on a weekend but I digress. I'll be celebrating it with my family the following weekends anyway. I decided to take a break from my homework and take a look at my fanfiction files that are safely stored on my USB drive as well as backed up on the cloud.

I take a look at the HyperHeart RWBY files and immediately flashed back to the time I got an old PS2 from my dad with a copy of Yakuza 2, Kingdom Hearts 1, 2, and Re: Chain of Memories for my birthday 10th birthday in 2012 and I had a PS3 with other games. At first, I didn't think much of it when it came to the Kingdom Hearts games as it had Disney elements that made it seem childish and started playing Yakuza 2. I had no idea of the full story at the time and despite my young age, I grew to love Kazuma Kiryu as the main character. After the game, I had nothing to do and for a year I had other interests before picking up Kingdom Hearts 1 and inserted it into my PlayStation 2.

At first, I wasn't thinking much of the game but as I kept on playing the game, I started to get attached to the game series and loved Sora as a character. He's just so goofy and lovable. Riku was an edgelord to me but still, a cool character even if he betrayed Sora and Kairi was that one friend who needed to be saved but was the key part in Sora and Riku's rivalry. When I completed the game for the first time(and raging at Sephiroth for 5 hours) I actually teared up because it was just a beautiful scene to me.

Then Chain of Memories came by because I thought that it took place before 2 due to Sora's outfit and still looked like he did in Kingdom Hearts 1 so I tried it before 2. And I absolutely hated the combat. Cards should've never been introduced as this game's battle mechanic and after a tough ordeal of getting through Castle Oblivion and fighting Organization XIII was when I started to get an idea. My first idea for a fanfiction. Organization XIII had thirteen members originally but after Coc, Zexion, Lexaeus, Vexen, Marluxia, and Larxene were all dead. I made up original characters that would have replaced them in Kingdom Hearts 2 as I started the game.

Roxas was a cool person to me and I have a bunch of plans ready for him. And in his 3-hour segment, I cried when he was forcibly sacrificed to help Sora wake up and they fought against Organization XIII. Afterward, I got a 3ds where I played 358/2 days, again cried when Xion died this time, Re: Coded that I fucking hated with all of my heart and soul, and Dream Drop Distance, before playing Birth By Sleep on PS3 in Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix. There was Terra, the saltine cracker, Ventus, a cinnamon bun, and Aqua, blueberry mom.

Between these two times, I started watching anime and the first time and the first anime I started to watch was in 2015. That was when I started to watch, Love Live School Idol Project, Sword Art Online, Date a Live, Familiar of Zero, and Rosario Vampire. That's when I started going to dive into the anime fan with having "waifus" as it became a prominent basis in writing these stories. At the same time, I played Undertale and boom. My mind exploded when I saw the exposition in the story and Sans as a general lovable character and not just him but most of the people in the underground were likable in my opinion.

Also in this time, Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth 1 was released and a friend had introduced me to the series, with the stories of Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, IF, and Compa. And I was immediately hitched to the series, not because of the girls and fanservice, but the references and jokes that made as well as having good characters in a fantasy world. It just felt great to me. And after long-awaited games come by one by one, I was introduced to the CPU Candidates, Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram. And it just became better and better with Plutia, Peashy, Uzume, Adult Neptune.

Being introduced to all of these stories widen my imagination as a child and that was what led me to write Fanfictions, but I remember the first series that I watched a kid that really started it all in gaming and animations. Which was Yu-Gi-Oh, more specifically Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds. I don't care what anyone else says, that series was amazing and I got hitched into the show and I watched the original and GX before Zexal came out and then Arc-V which just became even more fun. I developed a little competitive part of card games, with Yu-Gi-Oh which led to other card games that weren't exactly legal for someone my age like Poker or Blackjack but I stopped gambling after a while. Then I was introduced into Cardfight Vanguard for one reason, Tokoha Anjou. I don't know what happened exactly, but after seeing her and amvs, I started to watch the anime and I was hooked while learning the game in like two hours tops.

After playing Kingdom Hearts 3D and the Rebirth 3, while watching a new show on Youtube, RWBY which seemed pretty cool and I loved it. Monty Oum is such a good director but it's a shame at what happened, but all we can do is keep on going forward.

After all this time, being experienced to all sorts of series, I get a little curious and I head to an unholy land known as fanfictions last year. Fourteen-year-old me was curious at the time and thought is there a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Hyperdimension Neptunia, turns out there were. It wasn't a lot, but it was something. Then I thought, Kingdom Hearts and RWBY and two stories greatly influenced me which was "Smaller, More Honest Souls" by Master Caedus, and "The Light of Remnant" by ImSoAwesome. Two amazing and talented fanfiction makers in my opinion.

I wake up to see that it was 7 o'clock. Guess I fell asleep while doing homework. Oh well. Guess I'll do some homework during lunch time. Getting through the morning routine is easy enough and the next thing I know, I'm in class as 7:41, exactly on time like always causing a major scene in the class to most people laughing at or with me. It's mostly leaning towards with me though which I guess is somewhat of a plus.

I go through my day with class after class after class when I hear the faintest sound in behind me but when I looked back, no one was there. Guess I was a little tired as I shake my head and continue walking to class when I hear it again, and once again I turned around. No one was there.

This happened constantly for the whole day and even on my way back home, I thought I saw someone flying over the houses next to me but no one. I guess all the stress was building up on me as I continued to walk home. The folks weren't home until the evening but I still had my keys and as soon as I opened the door, I was greeted by a surprise that surely shocks any normal person.

"SURPRISE!" Confetti was thrown into the air as I entered the house and the next thing I saw, was everyone. Sora, Ruby, Neptune, Kirito, Mizore, Axel, Maki, and even more people that looked familiar. They were all from the animations or games that I've worked on fanfictions for. Even people that I haven't written about yet like Plutia, Weiss, and many more… My friends, well not the outside ones, but the OCs that I had written for HyperHeart RWBY were there as well. Even Tristan, Goro, Yu, Sho, and even parallel version me were here as I looked around to see decorations for a person's birthday party.

"What? How the heck?" I had no idea what was going on when Axel pushes me a bit closer to the crowd before closing the door.

"Well what do you think, Matthew? I think it was a real success. And we boy surprised you, didn't we?" Sho says with a chuckle.

"What?"

"Yeah. If it weren't for Neptune, we would've never had gotten out of the computer world." Yu adds. "Sometimes, even the simple things in life are fun. Doesn't have to be a card game."

"What what?"

"Boosh, Yu. We all know you're lying. Your addicted to card games. You even stayed up till 1 am trying to learn the new summoning method on Vrains." Tristan adds."Maybe you could've done something productive than doing card games."

"What-what-what?"

"To be fair, Tristan. The only way for Yu to save his dimension is to beat the other team in a children's card game. So cut him some slack. At least he wasn't a planned death man, like me." Goro commented.

"What what wat wa?"

"Yeah yeah. We all know your story Goro. Matthew or I is going to explore that at a later date. But today is going to be an off day for us. We're here to celebrate the birthday of our creator, or me. He is turning sixteen after all. So birthday boy. What do you have in mind for us…? Yo. Earth to me. You alright." Matthew says while I was having a mental meltdown.

"Wait how on earth is even possible magic no I don't think so there is no such thing as magic and even if it were true how on earth did they get out? Did me giving them the ability to break the fourth wall have something to do this but that was meant on being a joke and even then no one really reacted to it and all of those jokes went to Hyperheart RWBY which is the least popular series to date with The Human being the most popular possibly due to time and such but Hyperheart" "MATTHIEU!" *BONK"OW!?" I gasped for air as I looked down to see Peashy had tackled my in the stomach. Neptune was right, this hurts like a bitch. When I looked up, I see that Yang was the one who was gave the order. "whyyy?"

"You were having a meltdown so I decided to give you a wake-up call, " Yang says as I give her a look. "We want you to be heated up for your birthday, not being cold and isolated like Ice Queen over there."

"Hey!" Weiss calls out.

"Wait heated up? Was that a pun?" I asked as Axel leaned on my shoulder.

"Axeltually, that was all mine. Got it memorized?" Everyone groaned at the pun except Yang, Sans, Matthew, Lily, and me who was perfectly cool with it though still groaning a bit before standing up.

"So. How on earth did all of you come out of my computer, decorate my house, and able to fit every single one of you in my house? This place is not this big that I remember it being." I asked after looking around to see that it was bigger than I remembered.

"Oh, that's easy to change. Just a little bit of magic in this, a little bit of construction that." Sora said with nonchalantly with both hands behind his head.

"But how many square feet have been added to the house? Because it looks like everyone has enough room to spare."

"Oh, it's nothing special really. Just 3000 square feet." Neptune says with a chuckle as my eyes went as big as dinner plates.

"3-3 3000 square feet! Are you serious!?" I said in shock as Yui shakes her head which made me relax. She was in her fairy form as she is flying over Asuna's head.

"It's not 3000 square feet, it's more of 2863 square feet," Yui explained as that made me drop to the floor.

"That's still a lot!"

"But we made sure that the exterior doesn't look any different than the outside," Histoire added which made me confused.

"So what? Did you add a basement or something?" I asked as Histoire shakes her head.

"We just made a copy of your house that is flying in the sky. There we made the house bigger using Leanbox's enlarging device and just made it bigger." Ienzo explains with ease as I slowly nod. I was wondering why Ienzo and Peashy were here. I haven't written about them yet.

"That is correct. The game particle enlarger essentially copies and pastes particles like a 3d printer but can really replicate a lot of things like Utilities and energy." Vert continued.

"Ok. Cool cool cool. Coolerinos."

"You're taking this very well, Matthew. Are you sure that you don't need to lie down or anything?" Tsukune asks. "Is it the sudden change in altitude?"

"Can't be. We made a magical bubble so it'll feel like we're on the ground." Kei adds. "Maybe our fanfiction creator is just good at taking these things really well."

"Nah that's not it." I say while rubbing my forehead. "It's just that a flying house is probably the most reasonable thing that has happened right now. And in a few minutes, someone is going to launch a missile at us. Plus at this point, I've seen flying houses before."

"But everyone is still on the ground in 2024. And you haven't developed full dive VR yet so flying houses is anything but normal." Agil says.

"But even still, that doesn't mean all that much. It's just enough for anyone to be here." Avery jokes.

"Yeah… I'm not going to question you guys anymore. I need to de-stress for a bit and spending my birthday with you guys and having fun might just exactly be what the doctor ordered."

"Goodie. Because it was getting a bit too boring. I brought a boombox so let's listen to some awesome beats!" Klein adds as he takes out a boombox.

"Klein has a good choice in music so it'll be fun," Goro says with a smile.

"He really surprised us with that, I'll tell you that much. Though he seems to like more American music than Japanese music." John said with a slight chuckle.

And they were right. The American esque music was really good, so good that I almost started dancing and I'm willing to dance in front of people I technically don't know because this is probably a dream. But it still didn't feel like a dream as I was getting a bit tired and had to stop. Once I realized that I was sweaty and gross, I decided to go to my room where I went into my closet and changed into clean and comfortable clothes. Luckily my Korean genes make sure that my sweat won't make me smell. (It's true look it up.)

When I get out of my closet, I hear that the music had died down a bit and I see Neptune going on my computer looking through my browser history.

"You're not going to find any p*rn on there, you know that?" I said as Neptune jumped.

"Jumpin Jiminy! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" Neptune yelped out loud which led Jayden and other me into the room.

"What's going on here? Thought you two would be social butterflies out there." HH Matthew said.

"Oh. You're looking at Matthew's search history. That beats being there for a bit. Whatever we find, we're posting on… what social media do you have?" Jayden asks.

"Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. But again, you'll never find anything on my computer. I always put it on incognito whenever I do stuff. It makes certain web games faster because of the cookies on websites and such."

"So you have no p*rn on your web history?" I shake my head to Neptune's question. "Oh boo! You're no fun! You should have something and make a clear my web history joke!"

"Well it would be weird if I had a girlfriend and they went into my browser history all of a sudden," Matthew said. "There has to be some kind of trust in the relationship."

"Yeah, but he could at least had some fun," Neptune said before the door open revealing Sian, Lily, and Nico.

"Hey. What's going on?" Nico asked. "Why is everyone here? The guest of honor should be downstairs entertaining his guests."

"Right. Sorry about that. Neptune was looking at my internet history to see if there was any H*n*ai on it or something." I said as Sian facepalmed.

"And?"

"Nothing. This guy is scot-free of any lewd pasts so he's cool for now." Said Neptune a little disappointed as that made me chuckle a bit.

"Well alright. Now Nico is right. You should head on downstairs. Get to know some of your guests, personally. Sure you gave them a personality, but only you can give them real character development." Matthew said as everyone gave him a stare. "Oh c'mon. It's true ain't it."

"As much as I hate Matthew for that… (Hey!) He's right. C'mon Matthew. Let's go downstairs." Lily says as she pulls me away towards back downstairs as Lily, Jayden, and Nico were right behind them.

"Do you think that Matthew would download his h*n*ai somewhere?" Neptune asks as Matthew gives a shrug.

"Who knows? But we should get off the computer. It's rude to look at other people's stuff."

"Oh alright… Or you're wanting to make sure that I don't find anything ecchi because he is basically you."

"N-No. That's not it. Look. Let's go downstairs already."

"Alright."

After being pulled down by Lily and talking to Sans, Serena, and Yuuki, Matthew was right. There are some things that I didn't know about some characters. For example, Sans is able to turn into his human form after being exposed to the outer world for quite some time. And Yuuki apparently helped Goro with some of the restaurant duties back when she was able to stand in her real form. Currently, she's in her ALO form, but she said that she's trying to grow her hair longer, to feel like a normal girl again. And Serena, the one person that I thought was the scariest ones here, is afraid of ghosts. Guess she has a huge fear of ghosts and ghouls. After talking to Serena and Sans for a few, Yuuki and I went to get some food and drinks.

"Hey, Yuuki? Do you know who cooked all this food? It tastes amazing." I asked.

"Oh, Nexus, Asuna, and Yu did. They cooked some of the major things while me and the others helped out with some of the stuff like snacks and other things." Yuuki answers as the first thing I wondered was how did they get the money.

"Well that's nice of them. I'll say thanks to them the next time I see them." I said before biting into a piece of a chicken when Yuuki gave me a look and then I knew. This was going to be about Goro. "Yuuki, Goro dying was cruel and I know that. You were heartbroken weren't you?"

"Yeah! I was wondering why did you even considered it as a thing!" Yuuki asks as I looked at my food.

"To be fair, I written myself into a corner when I gave Nexus his power. Kayaba was the one who gave it to him so knowing the type of person that he is, I thought that he'd use Nexus as a type of failsafe in case things go wrong. But then I realized that Sugou could've just been a dick and forced Kayaba to do it despite his wishes. But nevertheless, it was still very very bad."

"Well at least you brought him back to us. That's all I can ask really."

"Don't worry. For stuff for you is still to come… Wow Nico(HyperHeart, not Love Live) has some really good dance moves," I say as Nico who was in his breaker style having a dance competition with Eli and her idol skills.

"Looks like Eli has found an opponent for that ages," Sho says as he walks up to me. "Hey, boss. Having fun at the party?"

"Yeah I am. This is insane on so many levels… Say. Isn't this one of the Yakuza songs? Judgement Shinpan?"

"Yes it is…" Sho said as the song played in the background. "It's interesting that you chose those songs to be sung by me. What made you choose these songs over, say famous anime songs?"

"Well you are singing famous anime songs, just the english covers of the songs with Natewantstobattle. But why I chose the Yakuza karaoke songs was because the fact that they have a sense of charm and humor with these songs. When I watch those videos, especially 24-Hour Cinderella and Baka Mitai."

"That makes sense. Another question if I may add. You put the Love Live fanfiction but you plan to release the sequel of the series which is Bang Dream. Why is that?" Sho's comment caught me off guard.

"What do you mean by that? I only had a plan for that… after a bit of time after redoing HyperHeart RWBY… No one is liking it."

"Well the idea you have is a bit far fetched and so far has little to no content that is original to you. What did you have in mind for a reprint?"

"Going later into the series. Saying that there is an established background with less OCs. So I'm dropping a lot of them and only keeping a few. The rest won't die but might have their own story… Outside of HyperHeart RWBY."

"That's exactly like what is in the letter." Sho shows his phone me as I carefully read it as my face grew pale.

"What the heck? Who is doing that?"

"Do you know someone named Domo_Poro?" Yuuki asks. It does ring familiar to me as I gave a shrug with the so-so hand expression. "Well apparently, someone made an email under that email address and sent it to Sho."

"Well I'll keep it in mind. Thanks for showing me, Sho. Glad you could trust me on this type of stuff."

"What do you mean? Of course, I trust you with this, you created me after all. Unless I was going rogue and wanted you dead."

"Sho has a fair point Matthew." Someone said as I realized that it was Tristan. "Trust me. If it weren't for you, I would've been gone and never been with Mizore like I am now."

"You guys are giving me way too much credit then I deserve. Look at all the other fanfictions on ." I look at my drink before taking a sip before sighing. "They're doing way more then me and the fact that some who start later than me already have more fans then I do. Shows how much of a trash writer that I am."

"Don't be like that!" Yuuki smacks my back as I wince. "You're an amazing person and you should have some self confidence in yourself! Writing a story is hard and you're just starting as a writer. Those other people have more experience than you have."

"Yuuki's right but are you ok? Yuuki's smack was a bit loud and I think that could've done some damage.

"Oh sorry. The necklace that Koharu gave me really boosted my strength stat." I rub my back as I regretted giving her the necklace.

"Nah, It's fine. Have fun you guys, I'm going to greet some of the guests."

"Ok then. Happy Birthday, Matthew!" Tristan and the others said as I walk through the crowd and see that Silica, Lisbeth, Leafa, Phillia, and Sinon in the corner as they look at Kirito dancing with Asuna. Then he sees that Yu and Avery are trying to cheer the group up as I had to step in.

'Oh man. I can't help but feel bad for them. But then again, this is Kirito we're talking about.' I thought before walking to the group. "Struggling to see that Kirito is dancing with Asuna?"

"It was that obvious?" Lisbeth said full of sarcasm. "Why do we have to be the ones watching while Asuna gets the spotlight? We're equally as important."

"Not to your author apparently. That had to give you guys your own manga in order for you guys to be recognized." I said recalling Girl's Op. "But that doesn't matter. Instead of just sulking here like there's no hope, how about you go around and meet someone here. There are plenty of people here that are underage."

"Well that's a nice thought but I think I rather just stay here. Sulking by ourselves seems really good right now." Phillia said with a depressed look.

"What on earth is making you guys this depressed and sad? At least try and be happy with your lives." Avery said as Silica stands up full of motivation.

"Avery and Matthew are right! We should try and meet people here. I'm not going to sit down and wait for Kirito and Asuna to break up." Silica said as she walks to Hao which makes everyone shocked.

"Woah. Where did that come from? Silica just became confident in no time." Avery said as Yu takes a look at the food that Silica was eating. "These taste funky. What are these?"

"I don't know. I didn't make this but I remember Nexus serving it. So whatever is in it, must have made Silica so courageous." Yu states as Sinon gives it a thought.

"Could this be that one thing that was similar to the drink that Silica had back at SAO?" Sinon said as I thought deeply about it.

"You mean the one where she drank as was so ballsy to go to Asuna and Kirito during their dinner date and interrupted it. I remember that from Hollow Fragment and I was not expecting that one bit." I said as Silica looked like she was having a nice chat with the little Pokemon Trainer ripoff. "Are you sure that you guys are just going to sulk here or should I write more male OCs and let you date them?"

"NO! DO NOT DO THAT! HAVING ANOTHER HAREM AFTER DROPPING YU'S HAREM!" Avery says when she just envisioned a bunch of hot dudes that I obviously meant as a joke. I could just use people from Hakutoi or what that Idea Factory game was called with the mostly male cast. She was blushing a lot as Yu and the others just look at her before laughing. Wait what did she say?

"Wait dropping Yu's harem? What are you talking about?" I ask with a bit of confusion.

"You dropped Yu's harem with Serena, Rei, Rio, and Misaki. Now it's not a harem at all. Yu doesn't have a harem anymore. What's up with that?"

"Woah wait what? What are you talking about?" Yu shows his duel disk to reveal a message by the same person, Domo_Poro. "What the heck? This is the same kind of thing that happened with Sho. What could this mean?"

"That you aren't willing to break any poor girl's heart?" Avery says as everyone in the group started to laugh and I even managed a few chuckles myself.

"Ok. That lifted my spirits a bit. Maybe I will go see talk to some of these guys." Lisbeth said as she walks away.

"I think that I'll stay here for a bit. I'm a bit interested in this book that you have." Sinon says with a copy of Robinson Crusoe as I shrugged.

"Alright then. I'll leave you to your book." I said as I walked away to talk to other people. But she hears the knocking on the door.

(Y/N pov)

"Uh is this the place?" I asked as I look at the address to see a semi-decent house. It's a couple blocks from where I lived and apparently, it's supposed to be a party for some famous person which breaks the question, who is it? I don't know how exactly this happened though. I was at my house when suddenly I see a letter addressed to me by Histoire and the next thing that I know, I was here in front of this house as I knocked on the door. The door opens up revealing, Shino Asada also known as Sinon in Sword Art Online as she was standing in front of me. She was the general article and not someone in a cosplay,

"Excuse me? Is this the place from Histoire's letter?" I asked as I handed the letter to Sinon who reads it as a girl on a flying book looks at the letter and nods.

"Yeah. Come on in." Sinon says as I walk in. "So you're (Y/N). It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sinon. You're a fan of Matthew's fanfiction, right?"

"Matthew's fanfiction? Oh! So this is his birthday party? And I lived near him… That's pretty interesting to think about. I'm a fan of anime and such, but in terms of favorite characters in SAO, you're my favorite. It's great to finally meet you, it is an honor." I shake hands with the blue-haired neko.

"Oh really? If you know the anime and the games then-"

"I don't really care about that. You're nice to everyone and isn't that important right now. It was in the past and you did the right thing."

Sinon was taken back by that as he smiles. "Thank you for your kind words. I hope we could be friends."

"Same here!" I said as I take a look around us to see so many people from anime, games, and people that I don't recognize but they had some aspects that told me which OC they were. That's when I saw someone that stood out too much, he was too normal like me as he looks up and walks to me and Sinon.

"So Riku said that you guys were bringing an extra guest but who is this?" Matthew asks as I chuckle. He was wearing clothes that looked familiar when it hit me.

"Oh, I'm (Y/N). You must be Matthew right? I remember you when you tried to recruit me with Academic Decathlon." I asked as Matthew chuckles in embarrassment.

"Oh did I? Well thanks for coming. Why don't you guys chat for a bit as I'm still taking care of some of the people here."

"Oh sure." I say as the host leaves me behind with the blue-haired girl as a small awkward silence is in the air.

"So you like books, right Sinon? What would your favorite book have to be?"

"Hmm. I guess The Neverending Story. The one made by Michael Ende."

"Oh really? I don't recalled it being translated into Japanese. Or officially."

"No. In the future, a Japanese translation is made and I was able to read it. And the story is just so enticing."

"That's cool. I just read it for the first time and finished the other weekend. Fun fact, the movie at some point became a top 10 in terms of best film of all time."

"Oh really. That's nice to hear. Say what was your favorite part of the book?"

"Well…"

(Matthew pov)

Well that's nice that I have a reader that goes to my school. But they do look very awkward… oh. They started talking and looks like they're enjoying themselves. All I know is that I need something to drink as I go to the food table when the music in the background started to get slow, which was something that I did not like.

"Alright everyone. We're going to transition into a slow dancing. So everyone, pick a partner if you would so please." Klein called out.

'Oh great. Now everyone is pairing up with one another. And everyone is taken… Crap. Guess I'll just sit out for this one.' I tried to walk away when I hear pixels and felt a tap on the shoulder. I turned around to see that White Heart not Blanc was standing in front of me. What was interesting was that she was wearing a fullon dress that you would wear to an special event which made me a little embarrassed.

"Care for a dance? It'd look bad now if the birthday boy didn't have someone special to dance with." Blanc said with a smile. Honestly, I wasn't expecting it but I smiled. I can go for a dance.

"Sure. It'd be fun." I lay my hand out as she lays her hand on mine as we walk to the center of the dance floor. A crowd started to form around us and the next thing I hoped for, was that Nico(FRIEND. I know it's confusing because Nico from Love Live but just ignore it for now) was the best teacher in the whole world.

And Blanc and I waltzed throughout the dance floor as Klein had set a song appropriate to the dance and then I felt pain on my foot and a mutter of sorry as I looked at Blanc. She had the face of shame, guess she didn't know had to dance properly. Such a shy girl like her, must've been obvious. Being the nice gentlemen that I'm am, why not help her.

"How about I lead and you follow. That sound good?" Blanc nods.

I've been a decent dancer but my friend Nico really takes the cake. Not HH Nico but real life one. He taught me how to dance and almost all of my main character Ocs can dance except Sho, Matthew, and Yu. So leading someone was a bit hard but it was fun. One step to another as our motions still looked clean and we're starting to have fun. And then as a finally, we posed dramatically as Blanc was hanging off my back while I was leaning forward. Rounds of applause rang through the room as I raised Blanc up with a smile.

"Now remember what I taught you. Not too far or too close. Gotta find that proper footwork synchronization with your partner and have fun. That's the art of dancing."

"Got it, Matthew. Thank you for the dance."

"Oh no. It was my pleasure. Getting to dance with a girl is super rare for me and it's an extra bonus if the girl is cute.." And I politely bow before Blanc does the same. When I look up, Blanc had turned off HDD and went back to being her normal and quiet self as she smiles. 'I swear. It's illegal to be that cute and adorable.'

And the night continued. A joy of talking with others and having fun… I could go at it all night, but I hear the sound of glass clinking as everyone looks at Goro.

"Hey guys. Sorry to cut in on your guy's fun but we're going to need to go. Turns out Croire's little portal is closing in about 30 minutes and if we don't hurry then we'll never make it back to our place for how long again, Histoire?"

"Three months at least."

"Oh…" Nathan said before taking a sip… Realizing what Histoire had just said and spitted the juice out. "WHAT!?"

"Then we gotta get back!" Agil yelled as everyone started to panic but other me cut the noise.

"HEY! HEY! Everyone calm down. Here's how everything is going to work. We will be going in by the least people in the series coming here to make things easier. First will be The Human, followed by the F-Class Monster, then Nexus the Multi-Wielder, then How Muse and Aqours succeeded and then us at HyperHeart RWBY. We don't have much time so we'll need to cut our goodbyes short and get back in. But I can already tell you guys this much, this will not be our last time talking to each other. But we'll have no memories of the experience until a short amount of time."

"Alright then."

Then one by one, everyone went back into a portal into their respective stories where it was just me and my main OC's Sora, Ruby, Neptune, Blanc, and Mizore.

"Well this is it. It was one hell of a party that's for sure. Thanks you guys for everything that you've done." I say with a smile as Sho shakes his head.

"Are you kidding me? This was all you! If you hadn't made us, then we would've never done something like this. The honor goes to you of all people."

"Yeah. Sometimes you gotta take credit for the good things. I would've never have met Sora in your stories if it weren't for you and your big noggin." Ruby said.

"I would've never met a nice, quirky girl like Ruby." Sora said.

"Woah dude. That's saying more than what you're trying to let on."

"Oh sorry."

"Chill down on the compliments guys. Matthew still has his flaws and I would state them." Mizore says which brings me down. "But he's too ice of a guy. Plus he made Tristan."

"Ahh." Tristan blushes but then realizes the pun. "Mizore…"

"Oh get a room you two. This is supposed to be a sentimental goodbye to Matthew." Blanc comments.

"Sorry." Mizore runs into a portal as Tristan turns and nods before entering his portal.

"Well you created me first but I can tell that you're putting most of the work with the others. But it'll still be great what you do with me." Yu says before entering his portal.

"I'll be seeing you guys eventually so I got nothing to say. I said my bit earlier today. Next time, don't push yourself so hard. You have people that can help you." Goro walks into his portal as Yuuki can be seen waving in the distance.

"Good luck out there Matthew! It was nice meeting you!"

"So it's just us six." Neptune says as we all look at each other. "Man times really changed haven't they."

"Yeah. We were the first real thoughts that Matthew has made. It's like we're the original trio. You, Ruby, and I. The three people from three different series." Sora says.

"But I'm included in here now." Blanc says as HH Matthew agrees.

"Yeah. It means that you really stood out to author me in real life."

"And I can tell that our craziest adventures are still going to come, right Matthew?" Ruby asks as I nod with a smile.

"Just don't go too crazy. You are still me so I'll know what you're thinking." Matthew said to me as everyone one by one went into their portal before Blanc and Neptune turns around and waves with a flashy smile.

"Happy Birthday Matthew. You've done a lot today. Why not take a break?" The two quotes as in most games would do after someone plays for a long time. And with that, Neptune and Blanc entered the portal as it closed with me standing in that room by myself. The best day of my life has come to an end.

After then, I had a quiet evening when I got to my 'real' house and worked on homework. A project here, a lab there, and there was that one test tomorrow. Yep, I'm doomed. Even still, I pushed on and at 1am again with this time a cup of Earl Grey next to me as Eli said that I should drink more tea than double shot espressos which I'm enjoying and I decided to take a break and look at my stories again. I've read them and cringe and embarrassing moments. But it was still fun writing them. I would catch a few grammar errors and spelling errors but it just means that I've improved over time.

"Maybe I really should take a break. I should work on the next F-Class monster." And into the night I worked on my story.

 **Thanks you guys for taking the time, to pick up on of my bad stories but still enjoyed them. Honestly when I made fanfictions, I was afraid that no one was going to like them, I was unimaginative, and horrible at writing. But someone did pick up. Someone said, hey I liked this story and followed and favoriting it. And it didn't just start at one. It kept on going and going and going. I look at the stories that have like 400 followers and/or favorites and think that I'll never reach that far. No one will like my stories like that and if so. Those guys probably take so much time and effort into these stories that it's been going on for years. I'm late into the game but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to strive to become a good writer and now… I have a goal. A birthday wish that will hopefully, one day become true.**

 **But yeah, as you can tell from this chapter, How Muse and Aqour will NOT be continued, but instead the after story which will take place in BanG! Dream. It's a good show and I think it can serve as a final destination for Sho. The Human will NOT be going to Vrains… Sorry but I hate Master Rule 4 so much that I picked up a new card game for a good finale which is Cardfight! Vanguard. It was that or Weinz Schwartz but that can game was too complicated for me to play… What's with me and Bushiroad recently? Love Live, BanG! Dream, and now Cardfight! Vanguard! Ehh whatever. And yes, HyperHeart RWBY is being scrapped and redone because nobody actually likes it. Makes me sad but somethings have to be done.**

 **I want to write a novel, not a fanfiction. It's still in development and I'm working on it with a couple of friends. One of them is a translator as they lived in Japan for so years! But so far, it's not that big. Just 15 volumes with 5 chapters each as of right now. I'm still adding new bits here and there but I can't do that with school biting me in the ass. But that's something that I want to do with you guys and eventually, I'll reach my goal. But for now Happy Birthday me! I've turned 16 and the days are just going to get wilder. And thank you guys for following and favoriting me as I continue on writing. You guys really motivated me to keep on going. And it's late for me. It's already October 2nd where I'm at. But until next time we meet. This is NexusMC signing off. Stay classy!**

 **But I want to do something extra. Megadimension Neptunia VII had interesting extra credit voice clips so I'm going to do them. Well, not actual voice but you get the picture, right. I had a lot of fun writing these but I feel like I'm starting to spoil you guys then. But you guys are amazing so yay!**

Matthew Song

Introduction

Heyo. This is Matthew and I'm the main character of HyperHeart RWBY as well as the personified version of the author. It's amazing to meet you at last!

Birthday

Happy Birthday! A special day don't you think? I mean you are a really cool person so I got you a special gift. Hope you like it. Huh? How did I get it? By killing Heartless of course.

Christmas

Christmas is a special type of day to me. Hanging with family and friends around the fireplace sipping Hot Cocoa. These memories will always be in my heart. Oh right. Sorry for talking so much, here's your present. I know it's early but we can be a little naughty, right?

New Year's Eve

Holy cow, it's New Year's Eve already. Just thinking about it, the year just zoomed by with you as a pal. I'm in the mood for a relaxing night of comics and tea before New Year's Day.

New Year's

Happy New Year! I would say let's go to the shrine but Nathan just shot a bunch of fireworks in the air and I gotta help clean up. Why don't you go ahead, I'll catch up.

Valentine's Day

You know, Valentine's is meant for Girls giving chocolate to the boy's here and White Day is reversed but I just fell into a cooking mood. Here have some. They're platonic of course.

Rejection

It's not you it's me. Scratch that, it's a hundred percent you. Being all nice to me but being a jackass to my friends ain't going to cut. Please leave.

Other 1

Author me has been stressing out over homework, I wonder how he has the time to be writing us and such while still getting enough sleep. I feel like he's purposely not going to do well in certain classes.

Other 2

I'm getting redone is going to be a hassle. Some people might be new to the series and would question my past with Sora and the others in Kingdom Hearts, Neptune and the others in Hyperdimension Neptunia, or Ruby and the others in RWBY

Iwahashi Goro (Nexus)

Introduction

I'm Nexus or Iwahashi Goro in real life. I'm an avid gamer that likes classics and willingness to put creativity into finding exploits in games. Basically, I'm the reason games get patched at a regular basis.

Birthday

Oh dear. It's your birthday, today? Sorry I didn't get you a gift, what to do? I know. I'll bake you a cake. Will, that make it up to you? Man, you're a great person.

Christmas

Merry Christmas! Me as a Catholic celebrate Christmas as a way to celebrate the birth of Jesus and my wife is Catholic with me so it's great. And she's standing under the mistletoe, please hold my cocoa will you?

New Year's Eye

I've never really been the type to celebrate New Year's Day or Eve. I mean it's just the start of another 365 days. I would much rather play games but if you want to hang out with friends, then I'll make the exception.

New Year's Day

Happy New Years! Well, it's 12:00 am and everyone is still hyper. Might as well get some mochi out because it's going to be a long night.

Valentine's Day

Baking chocolates were the thing that got me hooked into the cooking world. Hey wanna try some out, I wanna give it to my wife and I need a taste tester.

Rejection

Get the hell out of my sight. You're not doing any good for yourself right now.

Other 1

I abuse my creativity way too much in video games. I mean Kirito would've never done Skill Connect without my ideas from SAO but he gets all the credit? Well, Ben Franklin and his son I guess.

Other 2

No matter how I think about it, I ship Klein and Lisbeth. That sounds wrong but they give off that tension and pedophilia can be a thing but just wait a year or two. Legal. Don't hate me for this.

Yu Nishikiyama

Introduction

Hey. I'm Yu Nishikiyama. I play card games for a living and now in a way of war. I heard I was going to die but until then, I'm going to live life to the fullest.

Birthday

Huh? What are you doing here? Me? Oh, nothing special. Oh, forget it. Happy Birthday! This was supposed to be a surprise, but someone had to come and spoil the fun in a surprise. Just kidding.

Christmas

Merry Christmas. I would have some Hot Cocoa with you but unfortunately, I'm lactose intolerant. But don't feel bad! I got Earl Grey as a nice substitute. Now don't open your presents yet, everybody is not here.

New Year's Eve

It's almost New Year's which mean the one-day tournament is going to be happening! You're coming too right? We gotta hurry! While everyone is watching the fireworks, we need to fill in the application. There are so little spots!

New Year's Day

As New Year's Day hits, you beat me once again. Can't believe it's been a whole year. Now all is fun, let's go to the shrine. I need to wish for a chance to beat you.

Valentine's Day

I never celebrated Valentine's day with anyone but Avery is surrounded with presents from boys and girls alike. You too? Nothing. Well, we're both Valentine's loners together then!

Rejection

To me, you're like Zone Eater… If you don't get that then you're obviously not the one for me and adieu.

Other 1:

So my harem is gone. Interesting choice of the writer, but then he said that there was going to be a sequel with Cardfight Vanguard. And I don't even know the game all that well. What? I'm not supposed to know this? Crap.

Other 2:

In terms of favorite summoning method, it has to be Synchro. When I first got into Yu-Gi-Oh, it was 5ds. It's just so much more simpler than the rest. Fusion is a card that you might get, two levels monster is easy enough but the effect can only activate with the amount of the Overlay Units, and Pendulum is just broken. Don't you think that's why I used it most of the time?

Tristan Shimano

Introduction

Hey. I'm Tristan Shimano, a monster who is half skeleton and half skeleton, pretty cool right?

Birthday

Happy Birthday! I've been planning this thing for a long time, hope you like it!

Christmas

Merry Christmas! Twas the season where thy celebrate the holidays with thou. Huh? That sounded off? Won't do that again. This season is perfect for Snow Women and me because I don't feel cold and winter.

New Year's Eve

My uncle, Goro Majima is unleashing fireworks when New Year's comes around. Let's hang around the park waiting for it.

New Year's Day

Happy New Year! Wanna have some New Year's soba before hitting the shrine? I hear that my girlfriend Mizore is volunteering at the shrine in the mountains. Hope that cold isn't too bad for you.

Valentine's Day

Oh it's Valentine's Day, right? You have your special someone, right? We're lucky really as most high school students don't have relationships like how we have it. Though Tsukune is weird on a whole different level You need to go look for them? Say hi for me then.

Rejection

I don't have time to deal with trash at the moment. My girlfriend is waiting for me you know.

Other 1

I have two ex-Yakuza's as relatives, Kazuma Kiryu, and Majima Goro. One handles real estate and one handles construction but they are still both 100% badass. Both are monsters in their fields but they're humans? It's confusing as hell.

Other 2

Dang, it! This boss is hard! Why is my dad is hard at beating? And who the hell would make mom do a genocide route!? That's just mean!

Sho Narukami

Introduction

I'm Sho Narukami, an advisor for two idol groups and a singer myself, but you know that too, right? Retired and soon will be working for a Circle, which is a Live House.

Birthday

Happy Birthday! I made a special song for you because you're such a great person. I mean you're amazing! Hope you like it!

Christmas

So it's Christmas. What a great day it is! Seriously! Santa comes to our house and brings us presents! What more can I ask for?

New Year's Eve

I'm in the mood to just relax and wind down as New Year's is coming up. But I can tell that you're yearning for some fun, so let's listen to some music.

New Year's Day

Happy New Year! I'm in the mood to sing songs on the way to the temple! Don't you think~?

Valentine's Day

I forgot what Valentine's Day was a thing until You gave me chocolates one day when I was young, but here's some chocolate. I made some for my class and had a little extra and I'm in the giving mood. Just kidding! You were going to get one anyway!

Rejection

Sorry. I'm not looking for a commitment right now. I appreciate the sentiment though.

Other 1

I have fun whenever I create songs or listening to them. It makes me want to dance, dance, dance! That's why I have DDR at my house that I play all the time. But then Eli comes and beat my high score every time.

Other 2

Retiring from singing has been a bit boring but then I have more time for my family and friends. Though that meant leaving Honoka and the others. But now the Uranohoshi closed down, I feel like I've had enough high school drama and going to live with my cousin Arisa. I visited the place so much that I made a few childhood friends there. Like Chisato, Saya, Misaki, and Lisa but I don't think they all know each other. Should be fun.

Other 1:

Canceling two series while changing one up? That's ballsy even for NexusMC. But I've foreseen his plans. And with that, everyone will know your plans.

Other 2:

On this day, starts my debut… It's interesting to say the least. I think a Christmas special is in order. With that being said, shenanigans are more to come. How will this change to my desire?


End file.
